Another kind of vampire story
by Uruhida
Summary: Ulquiorra little sister Mayu who Ulquiorra end up to watch after, when she happeneds to be troublemaker and because of her he and Ichigo meets. Things gets mess up far enough that even Ulquiorra can't take care of them and he gets in position to choose...
1. Rebelious Sister 1

Another kind of Vampire story

As creator I give few before warnings; this story has some real information and made up (but really tiny a mount truth and more from someone else made up story), it also has Yaoi and Yuri pairings so don't like don't read and this is not suited for kids.

Shortly story is about those two worlds added in one (soul society and Karakura town + some more towns), where different kind of undead started war each other over humans in middle this war were Ulquiorra and Ichigo. Ulquiorra little sister Mayu who Ulquiorra end up to watch after, when she happeneds to be troublemaker and because of her he and Ichigo meets. Things gets mess up far enough that even Ulquiorra can't take care of them and he gets in position to choose between two important things to him.

Uruhida: Then I think there were all, if ya wanna ask, then ask, *sniffs I want some comments from this T_T because it's very first this kind of story!

Ichigo: O.O what is this?

Uruhida: Time out. Now go, Ichigo (drags Ichigo with her)

**Beginning of vampire's war**

Everything had started after 1526 after war time rumors, in city called Tokyo ship had on boarded. From that ship stepped only one man, that man had brown hair and look like around 30 year old. He were seen march from ship with followers ghouls, next thing they notice they were running for they life. In these groups were red hair kid and raven haired kid, who were all only moving closer to that man groups. Even protection groups didn't make in time, when almost everything were lost.

From that day almost hall Japan belonged to him, those places that didn't where called as free area and soul society. In free area were war areas and there lived people only in secured towns like Karakura and Mihama. Mihama's half from all people were vampires that were so called "vegetarians" they were allowed to live inside walls since they were allies against. Urahara company called group were secret organization, protection group that happened to have beginning same where Aizen's organization.

~*~*~*~*~*~*End of flash history~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Aizen's hide out sleeps red haired kid still after sunset, but suddenly got anxious present of similar raven haired teenager. She lazily opened her eyes and turned other way in her bed and mumbled: "What hell you are doing there?" Raven haired teen was reading, when he answered to her; "I'm here waking you up, since we are late on mission…" Red haired got startled and jumps up yelling: "Why didn't you say earlier!" at same time he looks at Mayu and said with monotone cold tone in his voice; "Because I knew saying that makes you get up."

She was pissed off and throw pillow at teenager, Raven haired merely little moved his head to dodge pillow. "Damn you, Ulqui! You trick me!" at moment she was pissed off even from his calm answer: "I tried wake you an hour a go, it was you who wanted go on this mission"

Yeah but do you have to freak me out in morning!

It's not morning, it's night already.

ITS SAME THING!

He stood up and went to door and said; "Dress up and we are leaving" shutting door behind him. Girl silently cursed but did as he had said and leaved from her room heading out. Ulquiorra was waiting at outside, in his normal outfit which were jacket as tall as he and emerald green collared shirt (sorry I didn't know how it was called). Normally he used grey one but today he put from my request his black jacket. I had skirt and collared shirt with three buttons open from up, I guess no one couldn't notice since my mantle cover almost completely. He didn't say anything when I got to him but after he started walk away he said: "Let's go, Mayu" I only nod and went with him wondering my past.

Mean while in Karakura town at Kurosaki's clinic in upper floor orange haired teenager was doing his homework's, when raven haired shorty walked in and said: "Urahara said to come to visit his candy shop's office." Orange haired man sight and put his homework's in side and said: "What it is now, Rukia?" Rukia look at him surprised and yelled: "What's with that low reaction? We got a signal of Aizen's movements" Orange haired man froze in position he had. He took Zangetsu from closet and left with Rukia to Urahara, Where were many similar faces gathered. There were red pineapple Renji, those feathers look-a-like owner Yumichika, bald-no shaved man Ikkaku, blond long haired big boob's chick Matsumoto and smaller then Rukia white haired kid named Hitsugaya.

Look's like everyone are here, Hitsugaya captain you may start from Soul society's report.

They had located arrangar at approaching to Inukai; Kurochi had said they are most likely Espada level vampires.

Espada! Ichigo was shocked since he was merely saved by last time fighting against Yammy. (Yeah I know Ulquiorra were there too but he doesn't member it)

That time he was only told about moving vampires. he thought it would go with easily but end up begin saved by Yoruichi and Urahara.

Anyway it's looks bad so we have to head out, I mean you… Urahara said waving his fan and smirked.

That was Yamamoto's orders, let's go.

Yeah, finally things get interesting! Ikkaku said with smirk so did Renji.

Others quietly followed him out from Karakura.

Mayu suddenly broke silence with asking from Ulquiorra, why they were attacking in Inukai. He appeared to be himself, when he said:

I'm surprised, we clearly repeated it many times and you still don't get it?

Sorry begin dumb, but it's not like you said it clearly or so I think.

Inukai begins example of Aizen-sama's might to this war…

Then Why must be Inukai only because they are weakest town on free area?

If you understand, shut up and follow. Again with cold tone in his voice

Mayu was again pissed off from his arrogant line, but drop it since those were only things she could get out of him. She felt pity for that town but it wasn't like she could do anything for it, until middle of mission she made up way to save most of people. She search from town her loved one and showed way out of town, no one could tell she were vampire because of unusual place of bite mark. She got them out she heard loud sound of her so called brothers, when they fought against Urahara company soon after Ulquiorra appeared behind her. She got starlet and turned around but got relax again, when she saw it was Ulquiorra.

Shouldn't you be fighting against Urahara's groups?

Grimmjow's division hasn't lost to this far, beside my job is set everything in fire right?

Well I don't feel helping that stray cat either, but to remind you they are merely decoy and main target is already under attack by Noitra.

Noitra? Sounds like it is gonna be massacre…

_Ulquiorra didn't say anything, I hate to speak like I knew all but deep inside me I felt like he were feeling same way. Like he didn't like it either even if he didn't show it to outside, that what I thought at that moment looking way he stared to where Grimmjow was. When our job there was done and we left there I took last glance at flaming Inukai. Ulquiorra had stopped few feet's from me and said_:

Does it bother you? He meant about town, he knew what it meant to me.

N-no, wait o-nii-san. She started to run, when she tripped over.

You still can't get used to this? He was about to walk away when I called him

O-nii-san, look at this. He turned around and spout:

It doesn't matter, just leave it. Mayu clearly disagreed with him

**Inside Ulquiorra's head**

Every time when I show even little emotion to her, she takes it advance to call me as her big brother. At time like this it irate me yet she wanted to take someone injured with her and treat it. I convince her to leave it, when I saw something familiar in him and said to her:

At least we don't need to finish him off. Which made her pissed off she only spout:

Fine, I'll carry him.

When I watch her trying to stand up and carry him, I thought it would take hours to get back hide out so I gave up and took that guy. Mayu stared long at me saying nothing while walking to home, when I got really strange scents from that trash. Suddenly Mayu spoke:

You are really nice today.

Would you leave him eventually if I would leave you be?

No. She said with wide smile.

As long as Aizen needs you, I have to make sure you are alive.

That's what it was, making sure she was alive, leaving her would be disobeying yet dragging her out there was out of question. Since moving her against her will was almost impossible because her special powers. That weird smell starts to bother me, since it didn't smell bad nor blood that run in his veins. All I could tell it smelled good and I got curious.

Would you take him a head to warehouse, O-nii-san?

Sure, just make sure he doesn't get found like Stark.

You knew? *gulp, don't worry I won't. She said and leaved to get first aid kit.

Mean while I was looking after that kid, I stood by window looking for trace of Mayu so I could return back to report Aizen. I got bored and I turned to look at that trash, who almost looks like dead from where I looked at him. It would be easier for us if he was, but when I look closer wounds looked serious yet he was still breathing. I got too curious of that smell that I didn't notice that I was pressing on his wound on chest and I was going too far of begin curious. Moment when I notice movement in that kid was also moment when he woke up and I panicked. I didn't find other way to silence him but put my hand to cover his mouth, situation got uncomfortable I tried to think way to calm him down. Mayu stepped inside in right moment to cut tension of room.

**Mayu's side story**

I had just walked into room, when I felt like I mix up room. I saw kid face and realized situation they were in, I sighed and said:

He is only saying you're leaning on his wound, and I looked at kid continued:

If I where you I would be quiet, in here you aren't safe if you get notice

Ulquiorra stood up, walked straight past me and said: "Good timing I'm going do report" kid and I were confused for a moment. I turned to him and Said:

I'm sorry about that… I got uneasy because of Ulquiorra's attitude and rubbed back of my head.

It's okay, where she went?

Long silence set in room, when I have progress his question in my head. He long stared not noticing his mistake; I finally got it right what he had said:

He went to Old man, beside he is guy.

WH-What? He is? I couldn't help but laugh to him.

Not that I agree with you, but when he walked out he looked like…

I couldn't breath I was laughing my ass off, I did agree that face which with he walked out with looked like girl. I never would image that kind of face to him. I broke laugh when I felt uneasy and started to break ice.

This place is under Aizen's control I don't mind if you leave but in that condition I think you can't make it with those wounds

So I'm safe as long I stay here?

Yeah, let me treat your wounds

I took his armor off; wounds were deep and most of them I end up stitching close. However I got them all treated and sigh.

If I where you I would be dead by now, well I guess it would make things easy here. I tried to crack joke, but I felt like he was depressed.

I wonder what happened to others. His depressing was killing me and said:

All I know is that all humans in Inukai was able to evacuated, if you wanna depress over minor a mount people you begin arrogant.

He took glance at me then back to floor, I pissed off and stood up.

I'm Mayu, what's yours?

When silence continued I got furious, but then I member he was enemy begin nameless would be what Ulquiorra would appreciate. I calm myself down and said:

Then I call you Ichi.

Why Ichi? He looked surprised by that name.

Because Ichi named people have over flowing talent I thought since you have that you at least need stupid power to swing it down.

I pointed in corner lying kitchen knife shaped large sword. Ichi was clearly surprised and looked same time kind of relieved seeing it there. He better be, because he can't know how tough was hiding it and bring it without getting Ulquiorra notice it.

It was tough to carry, ya know.

Why didn't you ask that guy to bring it?

If he would have seen it, you wouldn't be alive. Carrying a weapon means you'd be at least rebelled or enemy in here, ya know.

Oh, yeah you said we were in Aizen's side. Anyway Thanks.

Yo-you need to say that… I said with blush.

I end up getting him to talk randomly, there were an hour for sun rising when Ulquiorra stepped inside to warehouse. He glared at me when I was unpacking my backpack that I had when I came.

You're not going to sleep in here, go back to your room.

Why? I just brought all I need to… He interrupted me saying:

Go back.

I knew he wouldn't say it trice so put my things back leaving futon I meant to Ichi, when he said:

What problem is her staying here? He said to Ulquiorra, I thought "Oh no, storm comes!"

If you're energetic enough to speak you may leave here… With tone cold as ever.

Huh? Are you avoiding answering my question?

I'm saying it's none of your busyness.

They started arguing; I merely check my freshly updated computer and put everything ready to leave there, when Ichi started to cough hard enough to start bleed again. I cut in.

O-nii-san mind to wait outside.

After ten minutes I'm coming back. He said and left from the warehouse.

Ichi, there's rules that are must protect. Thanks for standing for me, but it wasn't necessary he had point and well he is hard headed… I smiled discomfort fully.

It's not that, his attitude kind of piss me off.

Well at least stop before you start to bleed again, next time you could die. See you at night again!

He stayed there staring me with freaked out face, I thought he will recover from shock.

**Ichigo's memorizing**

We got to Inukai and separate to save civilians and trying chase away those arrangars. I went with Rukia and happened to bump into D-roy, Rukia happen to defeat him with ease. We both notice we weren't alone there when blue haired punk appeared saying:

Which one is strongest? I was about to warn Rukia when she injured.

As I thought not this one. With wide grin at me.

I attack back to him getting her back. I leaved her to Inoue, I doubted leaving them there but there wasn't anything else to do for them. From getting beat up to losing consciousness, I didn't member only that when that punk had left I had went wonder of looking for Rukia and finally pass out. I blurry member that guy, who I saw next time when I woke up but I couldn't tell who he was. I was confused, where I had seen that guy who I only little while thought was girl. Girl in other hand was unfamiliar with outlook of tomboy only reminded me my friend from school Tatsuki.

**2. Rebellious little sister**

Next night fall and Mayu walked into warehouse bringing food and books with wide grin in her face.

How you're feeling Ichi?

Well, little tired I guess. What you having there?

These are for you, fruits and other kind of food. I thought since you will be spending long time here you need entertainment all I had were these…

Thanks…

You can go to sleep if you want I'm gonna do some work here.

Is this an office? Mayu had just sat on chair next to table.

No, but here is only way to get access to local networks, since Szaley blocks inside our house all access.

You're hacking on others computers?

Kind of, beside at least half of networks I'm allowed into.

Sounds suspicious.

Mayu only smiled and turned around to computer. Ichigo ate his fill and browsed some books, but most of them he had already read so he decides to take a nap. While Mayu were hacking on net she ran into his brothers reports, normally they didn't interested her but she thought someone may knew that kid so she opened one. It were Grimmjow's report to Lumina, (she took reports to Szaley) he had write finishing off someone with same name then Urahara's trump card had been known. She took closer look of his describe about it since it was her new job to find information about him. She never had indentions to tell them to Aizen or she would try finding unhelpful information to report to him. She however was shock to read report to end, when she read that famous Kurosaki Ichigo kid was clearly that kid she saved. She deleted that report from Szaley's computer, so no one could read them. At least until he had pulled out safe copy from his secret position but since he seldom checks them he wouldn't notice in week.

Mayu just got relax from destroying that file, when Ulquiorra had stepped in warehouse. He glared at Ichi, before then he said:

You have well hid his present, what Aizen-sama said to you?

Nothing much, only that he wants all information of that Kurosaki kid.

He looked like he was expecting something else but he didn't say anything. She suddenly remembered his earlier face, when he walked away and starts to snigger. Ulquiorra was confused her reaction and she finally gets too spoken:

Did you change your habits? I never thought you have that kind of interest…

What you talking about? She thought to tease him a bit.

About that what you did to Ichi, I never knew you had interest in men.

Who is Ichi? You prefer to call that trash that way?

Of course, just guy is boring nicknames are cute. Beside I wanna know why you had jumped on him…

He walked away, Mayu was surprised that he didn't defend to that and grinned saying to herself: "Something had happened; maybe he changes his old habits." Ichi happen to woke up.

Who you are talking to?

Who, ya say? Who else then Ulquiorra?

He jumped up but notice he had already left there, Mayu add to right after her sentence:

And to myself since you ain't wake.

He was here, why did we get found?

No, but I bet he got suspicious since it's would be first Rebellious movement…

What happens to you if you would get found?

Let's see normally I get beheaded or cruelly murdered or ditched off.

He got quiet hearing that, it would quiet anyone who cared others lives but he got recovered quickly and said:

All we need to do is not getting caught right?

Yeah, don't worry I make sure of it. You need to just stay indoors!

Mayu said with wide smile and gave thumb up. They spend a lot of time in warehouse sometimes Mayu slept in there even when Ulquiorra said not to. When almost week had gone past, it was Ichi's seventh day in there. Ulquiorra happen to walk in after sunset, clearly looking for Mayu but she weren't there Ichi had just change into Mayu's given clothes.

She said; she will be back soon. She went to get that what I think you're here for.

I expect you don't know what exactly.

No, I'm not even interest to know…

Ulquiorra stared him a while making sure he didn't lied, but way he look he was terrible liar and didn't seemed to lying. Ulquiorra only made to window when Mayu had rushed inside awful cheerfully. She was clearly excited about something and started to drag Ichi and Ulquiorra out.

Wait, wait where we are going Mayu? Ulquiorra followed quietly Mayu

Of course out, ya must see this, it's awesome!

They got to outside, Ulquiorra leaned so his back got against to wall when both of them stared night sky. Mayu smiled and said:

See? Red moon it can see only place like this.

Yeah it's beautiful. He said slight smiling, when Ulquiorra startles him saying:

Then, did you call me for this?

Of course not. Runs her pockets, gets panic by pressure. I forgot it to my room what should I do!

Go get it. He said cold emotionless tone in his voice.

Okay wait here, Ichi there's place I'm gonna take ya so don't move.

Air got dense up again Ichi felt anxious around Ulquiorra, he had only few times hang with him and all he knew he was totally dick and top of that arrogant. He got even more surprised when he walk to grass and sat on ground not far from him. Although he got startle when he got there, he thought he didn't have anything else to do so he sat next to him on grass. He little relaxed himself and lied down, staring there that moon was refreshing for sitting inside only reading books.

**Way Ichigo remembers that moment**

I thought to break silence; even fighting was better then begin silence a hall time. Even mocking comment would be welcome was what at moment I thought.

I kind of like this view.

Sometime a go I did too. He said after long break.

I somehow got conversation out him, I was shock he answered me something like that.

That's unexpected so you liked it, why is that?

He glanced at me and said:

You know it story?

Red moon, that story about two lovers could get each other when red moon shined? I heard about it from Mayu.

That story I also heard from Mayu.

Not that I was surprised it didn't something he could believe in, anyway I started to get sleepy. It's normal it was already midnight.

I hate those stories. I think I liked it because it was interesting

You think? Did you forget why you like it?

He went quiet suddenly, it kind of start to piss me off since every time I got interested about something he didn't answer. That time I thought to use what Mayu advised to calm down and change subject.

Why are you ignoring me? Changing subject totally failed though

I'm not. I just didn't answer your stupid question.

Is that so? I thought for a moment, Well from start I thought you hated me…

I got a moment panic; did I just say it a loud. I got dazzle looking reflection of moon in his emerald green eyes.

That's was because I thought you one low life ghoul.

Ghoul? Aren't those only half vampires? Why would you think that?

You look more dead then alive, when Mayu found you.

It was kind of irritated because I could remember what Renji used to say. I was about to shout something I would say to Renji but then I clearly saw he was going to continue so I didn't say anything.

Honestly I got interest in you.

He looked at moment when he said it like he was daydreaming. No matter how many time I repeated it in my mind I get it as if it were; I like you or something like that also that he look cute when he said it.

Wait, what you just said? He clearly just realizes what he had said.

Excuse me. He was leaving when I got up.

Ulquiorra, I said and garb him by his wrist.

What now… He said I didn't get look on his face.

But I had feeling it'd be an annoyed look; I pulled him back and leaned to him for kiss. I had to close my eyes because I was afraid to look how he reacts in that kiss.

Great place to put some time out, I need to get more time so I take easy on continuing since I have to think correctly. Also you can watch UruhidaNeco named artist on devinart,

There you can read this as manga, it may give you different feeling but it's my works (they blocked Uruhida so I had to create new name). Mayu is my creation rest characters and their living place.

This is first story I ever made that had yaoi pairs, well yeah I never start making for GrimmUlqui even though I liked it before this. Well since IchiUqui stories were only few I had to make me owns, (Why no one had brought them to here I can't read them anywhere) so I first came up with this. It was under dust for three possible over four years, I made mini comic to memorize me about it (one with start, some climax moments and result). However I had to change it since it was too much borrowed story (like puzzle but character changed and with some of extra spices).


	2. Love and Revenge?

Second chapter: Love or... Revenge?

This story was actually brought back since my friend loves vampire stories and UlquiIchi

Pairing, this happens to have both so I followed it to end. About that title when I saw Stark's and Barragan's reason to join Aizen's groups, I happened to have thought what if Ulquiorra had reason to join him (I playfully took Barrangan's because it would suit to story, well by story I thought who wouldn't choose his way).

If you know about him more then please DON'T SPOILE.

And sorry I take a little a bit back since it was long time when first chapter was published also because my computer had freaked out and forgotten most of already written story. Instead I change a point of view, so ya don't get bored then I hope you enjoy.

Uruhida: If we are ready, let's continue story!

Renji: Will it soon be my turn?

Uruhida: … Not in this chapter. "What should I say?"*thinks

Hichigo: At least I am comin' ain't I?

Uruhida: *sweat drops on back her head. L-let's start!

Uruhida ran away…

**Ulquiorra's side of story**

When left to get that report I thought to kill some time watching moon on waiting her return there so I sat down on grass. That "trash" suddenly glanced at me freaked out but calmed down and something made to him okay sit there next to me. When I glanced at him he lied down on grass putted hands behind his neck and stared at moon from there. I rolled my eyes like he would listen what I say anyway and ignored him. What I didn't expected that he just spout out some random line, more I couldn't expected was that I answered to him.

I kind of like this view.

Sometime a go I did too. I said after wondering around in my thoughts

His reaction on my answer was quite low with irritating attitude just like Grimmjow would say when he said:

That's unexpected so you liked it, why is that?

I tried misleading him to have some interesting reaction with Mayu's story about that red moon, I had heard it from her I never knew about that story. I got to know that he heard it also from Mayu, he yawned I thought he would be making some conversation because he was bored. Then I said:

I hate those stories. I think I liked it because it was interesting

You think? Did you forget why you like it?

I didn't answer at him because it was too obvious to answer. I thought at that moment what Mayu was doing to took this long she should be already here. Then that kid said like he was irritated:

Why are you ignoring me? I was a bit surprised from such a line.

I'm not. I just didn't answer your stupid question.

Is that so? He thought for a moment, Well from start I thought you hated me…

That made me think are you and Mayu related, when you both are simpleminded; but I thought that moment what he could had meant. I couldn't figure out then that very first time when our eyes met, "Does he still mind it when I said 'if you are energy enough to speak you may leave' or something like that" Mayu trusted to this guy for some reason. Then it slipped out without thinking;

That's was because I thought you one low life ghoul.

Ghoul? Aren't those only half vampires? Why would you think that?

You look more dead then alive, when Mayu found you.

He had interesting reaction on last line, like it wasn't first time someone said that to him. At moment I was in deep thoughts about that scent I got earlier from him, what it was I still wasn't sure but I thought to ask Szaley later on. I thought I didn't said it loud when I actually did said it

Honestly I got interest in you.

I got a bit carried away when I realize I had said it a loud. I tried to walk away from that situation but then he grabbed me by my hand and called me out. When I tried to say, what it is now? He interrupted me pulling me towards to him and kissing. I was literally surprised and heart started race, what he was thinking ran through my head. Did he have mistaken me from girl is what I thought but then I thought that couldn't be possible he had to realize that I am guy in this week.

When we broke from that kiss, he seemed freaking out from it which just made sure that he wasn't getting what he was doing. I thought since it was mistake it shouldn't be taken seriously I stood up and left there. He called me out, when Mayu appeared from nowhere with her usually greeting. I felt strange feeling, I wonder it and glanced at Ichigo one last time but since I couldn't figure it out I thought it was nothing.

**Mayu's continues**

I had stalked them long enough to interrupt them since this report was quite important to our next mission which was reason why he send me get it.

Wait let me explain. Is what I heard him saying and trying to stop Ulquiorra from leaving, when he got to me.

Yo Ichi, Ulqui-nii-san. I have those reports and new mission you needed.

He looks at them a bit weird way, I thought that time: "What is that impression on his face?" I never had seen him having that kind of face. Then he looked a bit mad when glanced at me and said to me:

I leave rest to you.

Really? I had to make sure he wasn't kidding.

Giving me freedom do anything with Kurosaki-kun didn't sound something he would say I was sure I misheard him but then he answered to me:

Do as you wish

O-okay. I answered unsurely what to say back to him.

At least he didn't throw insults about my answer but some how it made me kind of pissed off but also worried then I said out of loud.

I don't know whatever get pissed off by that or worried.

I'm sorry. I had long pause thinking what he said.

What's with that look?

He looked like wounded puppy; he clearly was thinking Ulquiorra was mad to him made him look cute and eatable. Then I sighed to his naivety.

Are you apologizing about freaking out Ulqui with that kiss? You are naïve. He isn't type that freaks out with only a kiss… "At least with normal peck kiss"

Wh-what you mean?

Anyway let's go before we get notice, soon they will notice something is wrong…

Wait, Mayu explain what you meant? Then he thought moment and continued: What you mean they will notice, who notices?

I didn't say anything to him, I only lead him to behind the woods where was hot springs and waterfalls. I used to go there with Ulquiorra or heal my wounds last one was my main target this time to Ichigo. He was clearly surprised about such a place and I explained to him:

I brought you to heal your wounds in these springs. At least they had healed all my wounds so far…

I'm surprised, these kind of place are in here too. I had seen at Urahara's…

He went quiet because he realized had just he spouted out something he shouldn't say and I just said:

Don't worry, Ichi. I know already, I'm just keeping it secret from O-nii-san.

How far you know? He asked.

Your real name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Rest I heard I think is rumors.

He was quiet he didn't clearly expect that I knew his real name, and then he asked:

Did you know it before giving that nickname?

No, afterwards. But now it reminds me it suits you well. I smirked

He relaxed a bit but then he started to talk.

Why didn't you say sooner about it?

Ulqui was almost hall time around, so couldn't say.

No he isn't that time, when we talked about those books you read.

Actually he was, it's his bad habits. Well I can tell he was worried, that I would get too attached to you.

I see, so he kept eye on me because he was worried about you?

I know it's seems impossible but yes.

I went to cliff meanwhile Ichigo took clothes off and went to hot spring. I was as usually trying to read those ancient writing on it, there were few sentences that I had already figured out. This time I decide only read it through and think if I had miss something and join Ichigo to hot spring.

**Ichigo's thinking**

I tried remembering his expression on his face but I couldn't remember it. All I could remember was face he had when he glanced at me before leaving which wasn't so different from what he always had. At moment when I start wonder what Mayu meant by what she said I glance at her.

W-w-wait. What are you doing?

Huh? Taking clothes off I'm coming too. She was about to lift shirt off

She didn't listen when I tried saying something before she strips her clothes. Until I notice she had swimsuit under her clothes I thought; of course she had coming naked was something Yoruichi would think. I sigh and she stood there looking confused.

Why didn't you say a head that you have swimsuit?

Don't you usually warn if don't have? Or are you only disappointed? She smirked

No the hell I was! I thought you didn't have swimsuit.

Don't blush. Since their string one I can take it off… (has same then Unoha had)

DON'T! I said a loud she only sniggered at moment.

I'm glad you are lively. She said and came to hot spring.

It started to puzzle me, why she said that but then when remember Ulquiorra's attitude. I kind of understand what she meant and decide only say:

I'm not. You're just too long hanged with Ulquiorra.

Huh? Oh yeah that too. I didn't mean that way. Last time I met lively as you was… She took some time to think

Last time? Who you met?

Who you say, big brother of course.

Isn't that Ulquiorra? I never heard her saying it that way. Just like a real brother.

No, when I say big brother I mean Hiro. Ulquiorra is O-nii-san (she says it like O-nii-chan) He is my real big brother, who passed way some time a go.

I'm sorry, I just assumed he was your… she wasn't that upset mention about it so I continued: What happened to him?

She took long to say anything, it looked like she had trouble to say it but then she smiled discomfort ably and said:

He died protecting me. She was sentimentally at moment but then covered her face behind knees.

You don't have to say if don't want. I just couldn't help it wondering… But if you're this side doesn't that mean he failed? I mean if he died protecting you and you begin in place you don't like be in?

If you were me, what you would do? Would you follow someone unknown person or go on your own wondering alone, when there was no guarantee to survive. I had no choice, like some others. She looked like there were more behind that.

That silences me. She was right at that time anyone would do as she did, if there would be even little chance to survive without trusting anyone stranger I wouldn't go. She was unbelievably aggressive at that moment I thought what I did to provoke her that badly. "Maybe that's what she says to herself to get over it, but not help but think if there would be away do other way" I thought as answer to her short temper and said:

I get it. Let's change subject, I wanted know what you meant by what you earlier said.

Thanks… She thought a moment and said: What was it again? A bit confusedly and with cute face.

About Ulquiorra. Why you think he doesn't freak out with only kiss? You don't mean he is gay or something?

Oh, that? That irritated me a bit. She continued: No, I don't know for a sure but he is arrogant, things he doesn't know or see doesn't exist to him at least…

She put really serious face she clearly wasn't sure and I couldn't get what she was trying to say. Then I gave up there was no way I couldn't get it anyway.

That explains his attitude… I putted hand back of my head and leaned on my back staring moon.

If he were gay I would have seen him hanging with one. Since I haven't I assumed he is confused…

How about other way around? You know hanging with girls?

Of course. We have different taste though. I thought that few times and just realized what was weird in it.

WHAAAAT! You don't seem that way…

Surprised? Actually I was kidding… I don't like girls. I just like Sayuri though she is girl. I kind of envied her saying that bluntly.

I thought it could be same how I felt, moment I remember him I jumped and thought when I started think I liked him. I knew I was blushing so I washed my head since I didn't feel relieved I went to waterfall to cool up, I heard Mayu sniggering again then she yelled.

On the rock where you are, is towel. Cover your vital areas. She started to laugh, when I just realized I was wearing anything on lower part.

If you notice, would you say earlier? I said when I took towel.

If I had, you would need to walk there either way.

**Mayu's part**

He was so fun to teasing him, he had interesting and funny reactions to everything I said. Even little while he was spacing out and he suddenly left to waterfall like he was completely dressed up, I thought he forgot about it and only mention about it. He freaked out and covered himself with towel, even complained not warning before head.

There is also swimsuit, if you need… It's Starks. This far you had same size with him…

Stark? There's others brothers?

He is my pet, just kidding. I long time a go saved werewolf from street and brought to here like did to you.

Then, you have disobeyed same way before… Don't you get caught doing that?

I got that time. Idiot and Sis destroyed hall house and he got discovered.

He was silence for a while like saying; are you kidding me? And after that he actually says:

Is that even possible?

In here, yes. Its normal reaction I was shocked when I got here. That is how they live in here or so it seems. I said with monotone voice and like I care writing on my face.

I'm in deep trouble. What happened to him? he said same time when he rubbed back of his head

Never got out of here. Aizen forgave to me since it seemed it was my mission to bring him here.

With luck got spared? Damn if it were me I would be beheaded.

Don't worry that time we would get beheaded too. He shocked from my words.

He wouldn't do that to his own men, right? You're kidding, right?

Bringing enemies to base is most forbidden thing, also that you're legendary Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't make it less forbidden… It's sign of rebel.

He seemed to upset, that moment I could help but member some of my past. When I said last sentence I had already sank deep in thoughts to twenty years backwards to time I didn't knew yet Ulquiorra's reason begin in that Aizen groups and only just got to know about his bad habits.

**20 years backwards**

I didn't remember why we were there, Ulquiorra never said any important things about mission but it only meant he knew I would try finding way break rules. He was after all put look after me so I wouldn't break rules or fail on missions. I was getting tried walking at desert I dropped on my knees and complained to Ulquiorra who was still walking. He froze after he glanced at I bet he sighed from frustration. He took me from my hand as to help me to my feet's and pulled me with him he only said: "Only little longer to rest spot"

We got to some weird city were we supposed to rest the day time and continue journey to our target village. He took me to inn and said to rest well; when I sat to bed he threw can tomato juice at. I knew what he meant by that but I wasn't going to drink anyone's blood unless it was medical blood so I drank that juice and tried to sleep.

When I woke Ulquiorra was standing by window staring to out, I knew it was night already since he had left to hunt and couldn't take that less time. He suddenly starts with his usually line:

If you don't drink blood your body gets weaker and lastly you end up as ghoul…

Mind your own busyness; I don't drink from directly humans.

So you drink. I thought you would wise up in some time, but in time that change too. You can't be that naïve, Mayu.

Shut up, how soon we are leaving…

In few hours, sun hasn't completely set yet.

I notice sunset between boards that were in window. I didn't notice that inn where I had slept and all surrounding was crappy, I only noticed he smell a bit different. I was a bit pissed off and for a reason; that he was earlier again dated a girl and her perfume smelled on him. I wasn't mad of dating but what was his reason for it, I was so pissed off so I finally said:

Don't they notice what you're or was you hall this time ladies man? He clearly starlet from my question and said with usually cold, monotone voice:

Humans can't realize it, because of our reiatsu attracts them. Even if they notice they can't refuse, they are weak begins…

Honestly I hated his insult about humans because I was human, I was sure he also were but how he could think high about himself while insulting others. I figure out only one delusion, if I put aside that he was arrogant person. He would have felt something completely different just; when others couldn't do same he calls them how he wants but it didn't fit to his attitude.

Suddenly he said something I never could expected from him to say.

Do you know how to get those properly vampire killing guns?

Why you think I can get those? He had to hear it somewhere.

Judging by your computer position in headquarters and you would be only one who had guts to do it. He seemed to know so I decide to make sure one thing.

What for you need one? Are you after Aizen? I guess not.

Does it matter what for it is?

I'm not going to help Aizen any more then I had to.

He sighed heavily; I realized he was getting it for something opposite I had said.

I need it just in case, against Aizen. I was surprised he said it.

Don't worry, I can get those but since when you were rebel.

He glanced at me like I had said something rude to him. He leaned back against wall and look back to outside from between boards.

I'm not part of rebel group. Those are all beside you stupid.

Thank you, leaving me out of insult.

You're only simpleminded…

I was pissed off, sorry begin naïve but at least I can get those guns unlike you. I felt like do as Grimmjow would do, but showing middle finger doesn't solve this irritation to him.

From my time Urahara's groups were powerless, if that Trump card is what they say it is then I would join them. But I don't think there's no one who could beat him, if there were this wouldn't happen…

I was shocked it was first time he said something personally things. I never thought he was bad guy when I got to this side but I never thought he was this nice, it felt for few seconds different guy. I remembered my dream as always I dreamed about future, it was about those Urahara groups and that trump card he talked about. I wasn't sure what to say or do I say about it to him, I sighed and decided to say this:

I heard it has name…

Since when that had came up?

Lately, don't you care to know? What it is?

No, I'm only interested it's strength.

Good. I wasn't going to tell ya anyway. I said as I smirked at him.

I remember him smirking back to me. Sun had already set and was time to continue our journey in desert, only I remember clearly on that day was half assed smile he had gave me although it looked like smirking instead.

**~.~.~.~.~Back to normal time (Change into Ichigo) ~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mayu was spacing out again. Beside she never told me that they were that deep trouble getting found, it even explains why Ulquiorra is such an ass. Unlike her he had common sense you don't casually bring stranger into your house not in this era most like not before either. I didn't knew Aizen was that harsh to his men, but clearly she didn't mind either way she was even now not less worried getting caught.

That even I know. Then why you helped me?

I don't do anything against my conscience. That's how I had lived so far.

Even when I was enemy? If you knew I was enemy would you still do same?

I wouldn't bring you here. I would have taken you to my apartment instead; leaving there wasn't something I would do. She was sulking

I understand that feeling I wouldn't either leave someone lying around there as long I thought it lived. I thought to break ice by saying:

Say, about Ulquiorra. You said… She interrupts me by getting off hot spring and:

Aren't you full of questions of him? Are you checking backgrounds for future?

WHAT! No! I'm only asking few question and you start talking too much.

I'm not. You're every second question out of nowhere is about Ulquiorra…

I do NOT! She clearly was ignoring me already.

Anyway I'm tired speaking about him, she spaced out a moment but continued: Let's go back, your wounds seems already closed so it should be good time to take you back.

She took me back to warehouse and gave clothes to change into. They seemed somehow similar I didn't know whose it was until next night after Mayu came in.

She looked worried when she came there.

Ichi, we need to transport you out of here!

What? Why?

I couldn't help but hear that they send search all over house.

I was just taken of pajamas off when she noticed it and said:

Oh, sorry. You were changing? Anyway we are in hurry…

She only got to say it to end when I felt familiar getting closer. Ulquiorra had walked inside to warehouse and Mayu looked paled before she looked at him. I realized they had noticed my presence on house and that's why he is coming here to scold her. That was what I thought.

Have you heard what Szaley is up to?

More and less. She answered monotone voice.

He glared at me. I thought why they both have that bad habit come in from their whim and not consider others privacy. _No, Mayu did but she said there's emergence situation so that can't be done but Ulquiorra is beginning rude…_

I was going to disguise him and transfer him other place from here… she froze there and asked unsurely: Could it be that Szaley suspecting me bringing uninvited visitors?

Yeah, since you been acting strange lately. That was when I got curious it wasn't cause of I was outside.

Is it because you hang out in here? _You had hanged a lot in here._

No. It's most likely because… Ulquiorra interrupted her.

It's because she is behaving well. Nothing else. His only words for me next he ignored my existing. Take him out in next sunrise, since he is found there's no reason keep him here. He was about leave when he continued: Take this, Make sure you return it.

Now that he had leaved I had my chance to ask Mayu what he meant behaving well. I got to know she happened to find in orders loopholes, I told it was weak logic but she chuckle a bit and said same things she had told earlier at hot springs. It made doubt that was Ulquiorra around, but I didn't felt his reiatsu. I at least tried comfort her saying that my wounds were all healed up she didn't seemed to believe me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Mayu~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ulquiorra gave me stabilizer bracelet, clearly not knowing that I took few idiots stabilizers. I decide to use his since it was most likely having ability to hide presence unlike those savages stabilizer. Nel-nee-sama wasn't barbaric, she only caught and had no choice but fight back to Noitra. Disguising went well until he starts to question my disguise choice.

Could you explain why Ulquiorra?

Because you can ignore answering anyone and follow me, if you were anyone else it would be weird since I…

I stopped because I was about to revealed that I'm in fracion, under Ulquiorra it was forbidden to say. I couldn't say it in other reason too since he may start to know I am his enemy I was already lucky that he was dimwit or only slow getting it. I thought moment was there possible to him know but since his reaction he would be either too dumb or too kind.

It's classified information.

Huh? he looked like he was confused

I'm sorry I really can't tell you all reasons…

Its okay but I doubt this going to work…

Then let's go O-nii-san! We need to leave now and member DON'T answer others

O-okay…

Oh yeah, I almost forgot contact lenses, without them you get found

He looked troubled when I gave them to him. He looked at them not realizing reason for them then I afford help to put them on but he refused.

Then hurry and let's go!

Wait! He was still putting them on, and rushed after me.

Everything went well even though he was little confused hall time to walking inside mansion. There I felt similar reiatsu crushing me it wasn't Ulquiorra's it was same reiatsu when I was first time brought here however I felt less with Ulquiorra. He was clearly come to tease me because this commotion made me clearly guilty without saying anything. When Ichi suddenly commented about the house I told him to keep his voice out also told him someone is coming when I knew exactly who was coming.

Heh, again I save few details for next time, so you know I leave fourth chapter for Mayu's story and her alone it's contains how she got in here and how she and Ulquiorra met even why she followed man that like him, more…

You can skip it without losing a thing on this story; it's merely her back rounds and childhood stuff like this. But I say this I made it to be horror story, inspired by silence hill game… Well rest you have to read ;)

I try harder next time on writing this story I need to read these through more carefully sorry If there's too many misspelling or not right word…

Uruhida: Sorry, you guys. Your turn will go have to little further back (WAAAY back~)


	3. 3 Last night at Las noche

**Chapter three: Last night at Las Noche**

Long time no see. I'm here to explain; first of all mansion is pretty much same then in bleach except few details. Like long one way hallways, change able hallways, in monitor advice have few minor details but you'll get aware of them later on. Second there's weird time zone's but you don't need them now, Third If you think this going to continue all boring, you're wrong…. But lastly NO ONE force you to read this YAOI MEN X MEN love story,(Actually there's more then just that) There's also including violence and some bad language but they are considered more tolerated able…O-O(don't ask me why)

Mayu: Are we getting anywhere with this?

Uruhida: You may begin…

Mayu: I can't wait!

This is most likely hardest part of chapters I have written so far! But I tried my best!

**Mayu's part**

I knew this reiatsu; he came to tease me since he was bored from staying at house but when he walks down at stairs. I noticed that Ichigo behaved a bit weird ever since he walked closer to us. He clearly smelled like scared all of suddenly, I had to pinch him to get him back his senses. Grimmjow only grinned as he walked down; even I was a bit uncomfortable since I had bad memories from his whims also that he would notice it's not Ulqui.

Oh, Mayu. He said with tone "oh you're back" Where were you at time like this?

That's none of your busyness. I tried staying calm while saying this. Beside I don't need to report to you anything…

He seemed like expecting for me to say that and leaned closer to me. He grinned widely and said:

Quite bold from someone who is beginning suspect to bringing outsiders…?

Do you have death wish Grimmjow? Don't spread your bullshit stories and make more trouble for me!

He was about to answer to it when Ichigo walked away, without saying anything which was good. It only troubled at me did he knew where to go. Grimmjow really didn't seemed to notice anything weird in him, He asked question he typically ask:

What's with him, Mayu?

Beat's me. _But I think he will act like this whole week…_I thought a bit loud

He is been since this morning ignoring me! At Szaley lab and now here, he even spaces out… This time because he got concentrated in Ulquiorra topic I could slip from him and avoid awkward situation.

Interesting. I had glittering in my eye. This could mean only one thing!

I ran out of there leaving him behind all pissed off, I knew I would have to take responsible afterwards but like I couldn't miss this case. However when I got floors up I heard beginning Gin called out and I went to look. As he past by I heard his mumbling something but I didn't heard what he said. In few steps away he stopped as he noticed me and he said: "We will see how it ends…" I was quite shocked hearing suddenly loud voice I ran to door. It came from Ulqui's room, I wonder should I walk in or stay put outside when I heard conversation I decide put special barrier at door and wait him to step out there(she called it "walk through" barrier, because you could walk through it without noticing any difference and without finding Ulqui's room).

**Ichi's part**

Ever since I saw Grimmjow coming I thought he what he was doing here. I was nervous he if someone would have noticed me from miles away yet he didn't seemed to realize that I wasn't Ulquiorra.

I thought: "I need to get out of here no matter how well I disguise he will notice it's me sooner or later" and walked past him to upstairs without realizing I would need Mayu to move around at this mansion. I was lost, so I moved around with me flash step technique but everywhere seemed similar to each other finally I got to less carefully decorated hall when I heard behind me.

Ya lookin' fer that room next ta ya? Right?

"Oh, no! What should I do?" I thought moment when I looked at him it was Ichimaru Gin Aizen's right hand. Getting this fast found wasn't something I liked to be, I was lucky that someone called him out and got him detention in somewhere off me. I walked in random room and closed door behind me stayed listen until he had leave there before I relaxed. I leaned my back against to door and mumbled to myself.

That was close call… I didn't expect him to be around here…

Then I felt familiar reiatsu at same room from different room had just walked out Ulquiorra with nothing else then towel on shoulder. He stared long at me then suddenly spouts out when I realized he weren't wearing anything at his lower part.

What are you doing here?

Put some clothes on! I yell almost immediate, he looked calm he said with cold tone.

You are one, who came in without knocking. This is MY room… He rolled his eyes.

That's not im-. He threw clean towel at me. When I hold the towel in my hands he had already wrapped his towel on lower part and said:

Where you left Mayu? Like he already knew the answer to it. I decided it wasn't wise to mention that bastards name, so I said:

She stayed talking to some Blue haired bastard; we had run into as when we came inside. His reaction was kind of cold but I swear that I saw sign of annoyance in his face when he heard: "blue haired"

You left her to talk Grimmjow bastard? He said in irritating way but add right after it. Wise decision. Otherwise in that moment you were found and executed.

If it was wise then why your first words was like you were mad at me leaving her there. I said but he ignored it instead changed subject

How long you're going to just stand there? Take that towel and GO shower, your face seems to be allergic to Mayu's make up and I don't want to MY room stink like trash! He said because my face was all red, I knew it wasn't allergic.

He again called me trash which pissed my off, I didn't like it but suddenly his attitude change he said:

You will have to wait when Mayu comes get you. Means you do as I say and no complaining got it? With usual cold tone.

I got it… He spoke like I was kid, I thought at a moment "He is quite uptight"

Since I was tired running around hallway I took towel and went shower. At least I would felt relaxed when I took all bandages off and I was a bit disappointed that there weren't tub. But I guess they share those kinds of things, then I got mental image of it so I tried get rid of it by thinking something else.

I wanted to hit my head to wall to get it out but I didn't want to cause any noise it would lead in tough situation. Then I couldn't help but think about that kiss, His reaction to it at first wasn't any rejecting. He didn't freaked out an one bit about it but when he walked away, he seemed to rushing out his cold tone that time didn't sound like him.

After little while wondering I almost yelled out of loud; "What I'm thinking? There's no way I can tell if it was only slight letting guard down! WAIT! That was an accident! I didn't mean to kiss him" I sigh as I putted shower off and dried myself.

Towel smelled somehow good, but I put my Mayu's given clothes on instead of Ulquiorra's uniform. No way was I going to put it on unless I really have to, it has zipper on front side and since it was long it was quite hard to move in. I did use same kind of lower part in kendo, but in battlefield I only used easy moving outfits. When I walked back into room I saw Ulquiorra reading a book at his desk, which I hadn't noticed there before. (Some people find others outfits hard to move with its common! Ichi complains also that they are not same size either)

That felt refreshing, what you are reading?

He was quiet and flipped page, I got pissed off to his attitude.

**Ulquiorra's part**

I was surprised that he actually reeked even more when he got out of shower even though he has mixed up with other senses. At least he didn't reeked all that bad, but I first time had grudge against Aizen's stand up mission. When most likely I had to keep company for that trash until Mayu gets here, since Ichi went to shower her reiatsu had disappeared behind something. I figured few possible place, but I tried to relax rare stand by order time when war was closing in.

I tried to concentrate to reading when he suddenly yelled similar what Grimmjow had yelled at Szaley's lab.

Why are you ignoring me? Only that he would leave question out and add insult like "You bastard, don't ignore me!"

I'm not. I couldn't help but notice that he was after something with that.

You didn't spoke ever since that… Ki… Ki… Ki…

You mean that kiss. He blushed, "what is his problem with that, since it wasn't real one?" I thought. I sighed and continued: Beside I had…

That's not the point here! You didn't even listen when I tried to explain…

I could figure it out without your explaining. Even though it wasn't that big deal… I clearly made him upset.

No. IT IS HUGE deal! Beside you misjudged me!

Anyway… I only said to avoid never ending subject.

I notice that normally he would start caught blood from yelling that much, plus I happen to notice he was took off his bandages. I thought did he had death wish taking them off, if he started to bleed he most likely would die. It would make things easier so I didn't mind but since had went through all this trouble I couldn't ignore it anymore.

Since you took bandages off, I should treat your wounds so you can leave here…

I-I'm okay, my wounds are already healed up… Beside how you noticed I took them off? He had got starlet from my words.

Healed up? That's not possible! They were supposed to take at least half year… I couldn't believe his words. "Did he know that I'm vampire? When had I said about those bandages he seemed fear me" I thought same time.

What you mean? To me those wounds were merely scratches! He clearly hides something from me.

Even if Mayu had said to him to not tell me something she had done, I didn't cared but I wanted to see myself that they were healed up. I went to him and said to him with demanding:

Show it then!

Huh? What you mean by that...? He took step back away from me.

Your wounds. Show them to me. I told him clearly, he looked a bit freaked out.

Why, so suddenly…? He said as he backed away again and started running away.

I had to used vampire move to catch him up (same then Sonido) and pull his shirt off, I sigh after examine his wound 'cause of silence. He was right they were healed up but still stitches were freshly taken off so I didn't mean it wouldn't start bleed again. I was more surprised that bones were already healed; normally human's wounds heal first and bones to take the time. That was when I realized what he had hidden from me.

Normally I enjoyed silence but this was different since he usually was extremely loud and talkative, so I tried to cut it saying:

I don't why you have to make such a big deal out of this. Wounds seemed to heal but bones won't heal this quick, don't push it.

Silence continued still, Ichigo's face was red and sat on bed saying nothing then I remembered what Mayu said about when we first time met. She couldn't speak because my reiatsu fill her lungs, every time she tried open mouth to her it felt like she were trying speak or breath under water. There was times when I didn't notice my reiatsu was over flowing someone, but since I met Mayu that never happened until this. So I went to my desk, When Ichi stood up and started by saying.

That kiss, I was carried away since what you said sound like confession and I wanted you to stay longer like that for a bit longer…

I was a bit confused, what He meant by that. It was true I like only things that are interesting but how as slow as he could notice that. It must be time to go out to hunt since I could hear his heart racing this far also weird was that we didn't kissed and I had already that same feeling I had earlier.

I knew distance he could tolerate, but somehow I didn't want any longer keep it instead I kissed him. He froze way he was, I thought it was because he couldn't believe it happening which it most likely was. I deepened kiss which made him lost balance and sit on bed. When he tried to catch breath, I stayed way I was wonder why I did it again yet it felt different from those other times. On very moment I remembered oldest memories but I shook them off since they creeps hell out of me. It seemed quite easy when I took a look of him, he was right that moment really cute and confused about whole situation.

**Ichigo's part…**

Ever since that kiss I felt like the room temperature was rising even could tell I was blushing without seeing it myself. I tried asking why the hell he did that for but I had for some reason got voice stuck in my throat. Although he didn't seem to expecting me to say anything, cause he leaned and sweep away my haired and kissed me. As he deepened kiss as deep as last one, I a bit panic when my back hit bed, I suddenly said:

Wait, wait! What do you think, you're doing? He looked like it was natural thing to do.

What you ask? I am sure you know… I looked long was it smile or smirk in his face at that time I wasn't sure which it was.

How to I should know what he meant, I thought at moment. After taking my shirt off it was a bit late for me to get where he was getting at. He was already kissing my neck and his hand slid down my chest to until he grabbed harden one. He just noticed and smirked: "So you got hard on with only kissing?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Writer's issue story teller change to none~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ulquiorra stroked gently it causing Ichigo moan. He notices that he clearly called him gay when he was still confused what or how to react. Ichigo suddenly starlet and said:

No, it's because you touched it! Ichigo's face was red. Ulquiorra smirked

You're terrible liar. He said and rubbed tip of Ichi's member. It makes him quiet for a bit.

Ulquiorra was acting weird all suddenly and licked _Ichigo's neck, Ichigo got startle because he knew what Ulquiorra was. _He tried to think what to do in that situation but in this close rank there were nothing much to do. His guess hit right he seemed like he were going to bite him he thought moment: "Shit! I didn't want to use this way. I just have to hope it works" Ichigo was at his limits anyway.

Ulquiorra… He called out him with sexy tone.

Ulquiorra froze to way he was, setting his mind did he just called him by his name. He never told his full name, Ichi had called him Ulqui just like Mayu at this far. He used it also because he knew Ulquiorra would react in it unlike in his hall name and that way pick some fights. Why he is trying to pour gasoline in fire, He thought a moment and made hikey in his neck. He didn't notice that he almost had bit him, but thought to end this nonsense and strip him all the way.

Ichigo panicked a bit but his back hit head side of bed, to Ulquiorra it was perfect distance. Ichi put his hand on Ulquiorra's head keeping it away from him and said:

What do you think you are doing? He was blushed Ulquiorra put his hand away

Still you can't tell? I'm blowing you. Ichigo went all red and said:

How you can say something like that? Isn't that embarrassing? He stayed quiet but quite after it he said without changing tone of his voice.

You were one who asked…

Ichigo went quiet, he was right but it didn't explain anything relaxing

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~Ends here~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ulquiorra looked somehow distracted when he said it I think he could be embarrassed too. I had already lost track of time when he started sucking head of my member. His lips felt soft even when he sucked deeper I was already at my limit. Next thing I notice he slide his finger inside me while he sucked and lick head.

Stop that feels weird… I moaned at same time he half smiled and said:

You see, I can't do that. Otherwise it won't fit.

I knew this time what he meant but I couldn't think anymore it felt too hot and good at same time. I wanted to say "Don't say something like that out loud" but words wouldn't come out. Instead came out moan when he add second one inside, I couldn't keep my voice down anymore. I had hall time tried to keep my voice down since I didn't wanted get noticed by anyone. "I-I'm… Gonna cum…" Ulquiorra glance at me and said "its okay." and he continued sucking me off. I cum in his mouth and he swallowed it all. Damn he looks sexy; I thought I was also confused what he said earlier, since when he came so nice.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Writer's issue AGAIN story teller change to none~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ulquiorra grab Ichi's leg and put it on his shoulder, but before properly going in he said to Ichigo: "This is going hurt a bit" Ichi looked a bi confused but he seemed to give up already. He nods his head, when he started to get what he meant.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's neck when he pushed his member inside him. Ulquiorra got surprised when Ichigo kissed while he went all the way in. He knew why he did it, but since from the start his kiss felt someway different then all those others he had felt that so far.

Ulquiorra had stop for moment and tried make Ichigo more comfortable. He suddenly had catch breath and said:"I'm okay so…" Ulquiorra was a bit surprised but started moving. Ichigo moaned as when Ulquiorra started stoking in and out, He was already at his limit. Ichigo whispered in his ear words which made him hyped and cums, he smirked to Ulquiorra and said: "Were you that happy to hear that?" he smiled and lifts him on his lap. "You became cocky before second round." he as he strokes Ichigo's member and continued: "When you are like this, almost seems like its not that you dislike this either" Ichigo blushed. Ulquiorra manage get cocky wiped out from his face but then he said: "It seems like you don't dislike it either…" Ulquiorra froze for moment. It went while before he could tell by his face what emotion he had on his face. Ichigo kissed him to get some reaction; he kissed back like he didn't realize he had frozen. (No continue, sorry I'm still only starter with this so FORGIVE ME!)

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~Ends here but change to Ulquiorra~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

As I looked him while he slept after all that, I found it quite cute. I shook my mind of that and thought how this had happen, was it when I couldn't tell different my and his scent. I at that moment had thought it was okay, when hell it wasn't okay but where I ignored that logic I had relied on so far.

While thinking I got new scent from outside door, I knew who it was. What it was doing there not coming inside, I wondered long time. Since I was tired trying get something out of my head that I couldn't either way get out I ignored it. In anyway I had more then enough to worry about like coming war time or way to get Aizen down I had no time for some kid. So I went to meet Mayu who were right outside the door.

**Mayu's part**

Sound of their issues got every minute get more awkward to go in so I stayed outside playing game boy with ear plugs just in case. I was worried what was happening there but I thought to act if I had those feelings I had long time a go. I sat down as soon as I remembered those times and continued playing.

In morning when I took ear plugs out was quiet suddenly I heard Ulquiorra's voice at door. When I looked up he had came out his room and he asked normal way:

Since when you been there?

Me? Whole time. Did you settle your issues with him?

He looked like he blushed, I thought "Hell no you didn't!" He looked cute at moment but also quite distance. Like something had happen

I think you should let him sleep as long as he sleeps.

Hmm? Since when you change your "Bad habits" Eh? He better be way he entered in this room…

Then you're here for what? I never knew you are that bored. I thought "You change subject? That's not cute… Unless" and I smirked but left that to be.

I had message from Aizen-sama to: "Come as soon as possible." I knew he would react in that way; looking slightly depressed even from only mentions his name.

When you get that message? I got starlet, since I got it before disguising Ichigo.

Yesterday? I felt awkward to say it since things was harsh at here.

I was sure he was going to kill me at least once, but he yawns and left from room he only said: "Leave when he is wakes up" I was stunned. I knew why he wouldn't leave any messages at all to him but that was a bit too cold unless he had already said it.

When I enter inside the room I got weird scent from there, but I didn't care and waited Ichigo's waking up. I couldn't help but fall in sleep way I was.

When I wake up it was noon already and Ichigo was waking too. He lazily rubbed his eyes glanced at me and said:

Oh it was only dream… Is it morning already?

Its noon, you overslept.

I couldn't help but snigger a bit but then I gathered myself to move out of here.

Anyway is time to go now. Are you ready?

Yeah, He froze as he sits up. Mayu gave him his clothes and Zangetsu same time saying:

I don't know what had happen between you two but. I cough once and continued. I gonna wait in hallway when you're ready to go…

As I walked to hallway I wondered what went in Ulqui's head, I knew he wasn't that cold person but he really rarely eats his words. I stood at hallway sniggering every time I remembered Ichigo's face. Then I remembered part of my past and it stopped there, I got depressed every time I remembered it. Same time Ichi came out from Ulquiorra's room and I said:

There's something I need to tell you Ichi

Anyway let's head out of here at first.

I led him out of here since I need to get him out of there fast. I heard from Grimmjow that war time had already started, we will be soon facing undead groups so everyone was either resting or like Ulquiorra was listening war plans. So everywhere so far was empty and we could leave there with ease. Once we got out of my home area I took him with my flash steps to back to Inukai since it was secret direction. I turned to him and said:

This is far I can take you…

Its okay I can return from here. What was that you wanted to tell me?

Umm that's… I wasn't sure how to start saying it but…

When I finally got to said it he seemed to shock from those words as I thought I had to calm him down so he wouldn't do anything reckless. Then I said right after it.

Umm… Ichigo-kun, I know you said that it hasn't anything to do with you… But could you even for hypothesis give a try on those rumors?

What? I can't… Last time I got all beaten up last time…

I talked about long time mention rumors that Ichigo was Urahara's trump card. Which was originally caused by me long time a go. Since that time I knew from my dreams that only he could stand against Aizen. I knew he needed support but I didn't think he was this much underestimating his own powers.

Why not? If you only beat him, you end war and most likely you don't have to battle Ulqui-nii-san. He froze from my words.

Wait, who are you two? I realized I had slip out some unnecessary words.

It' classified information. I couldn't say anything further at least yet.

Again? Well I guess it can't help it… He sounds disappointed and a bit mad same time.

I had feeling someone was getting closer this place with a rush, also some few peoples that wondered around but not coming here or at least not yet.

I put my mantle hood on and turned to way we came from and said this: "Anyway I gotta go people here may recognize me" before leaving. When Ichigo had just noticed I was leaving, I said to him: "I'm sorry" Ever since I heard his side of stories, I felt sorry for him but about those rumors. Since I started them but I didn't expect them to hurt him or anything like that but I had, yet I didn't regret it at all.

**Ichigo's part**

She disappeared before I could thank her for saving my life, but somehow I felt we will meet again. I was about to leave when group humans run my direction in rush, since nothing was near there I asked them.

What's wrong?

Did she leave already? Man asked and looked his surroundings.

You mean that red hair? Yeah she left, why? I knew it could be bad to say it bluntly like that but he didn't seem to be after her head.

If you know her would thank her saving us?

Sure, are you this village citizen? I knew this was village was the one where I got lost to that damn Grimmjow.

I heard out their story about that night and as I expected they had head back to Karakura with also some survivors from Inukai's and some even from Mihama. I also heard it was apparently it was their main target to rise war time once again, but there were less survivors then Inukai had. I knew I had to head to Karakura and fast if there was war time I didn't have time to sightseeing.

**Mean while at Hideout (Ulquiorra)**

I had just got back to my room when Mayu sat there and read a book clearly waiting something. I could tell she came to waste her time and talk about what happened yesterday, but she happened to be in quiet mood for some reason.

Ichi is now back, to where he belongs or so it supposed to be…

What you expect to me answer that, good job? Worthless… Like I'd care to know if he is safe back or not. Only that he didn't cause any problems, since everything needs to be flawless.

Yeah its wrong expect anything, see ya at tomorrow night… She realized I wasn't mood to talk about it.

She walked out of my room, I hated this feeling I get after every meeting I thought I got used to it but I guess I was wrong. I wanted to rest since I was exhausted from everything; I even started to miss that kid scent. It seemed she opened the window to erase that scents At least it meant I wasn't only one who smelled it. I went to sleep my back hurts and either way I was exhausted so I decided to sleep long as I could.

**(Storyteller)**

When Mayu head to back her room she ran into Grimmjow, He wasn't happy to see her and he said to her:

Look who is in this time still up. Looks like you had hid him well, but its matter of time…

I haven't hid anyone. Are you stupid?

She was about to walk away, when he put his hand away to stop her. She stopped and glared him but he leaned in wall and touched her chin.

I know you two found it on a way back here. Why don't you spill it out? Either way if Aizen-sama founds out he will not forgive this mistake…

Spill out something I haven't done, please get a real. She said as when she shoved his hand away.

She walked away and Grimmjow said behind her:

I heard someone hacked Szaley's computer made it crash down, just like someone tried to buy some time…

Is there's proves that it was me? No? Then mind your busyness…

I don't mind do that, since I ain't one begin suspected in here. I was just kidding there no way Ulquiorra's pet won't do such a thing… He said as he left there. He pissed Mayu off a bit.

Mayu stayed a bit there, he did knew where Ichi was lying means he was somehow got hung on it. Why he didn't notice when Ichi was front of him, shouldn't his nose be sharp to smell him or was it because Ulqui's clothes she thought. But then she said to herself "Oh yeah. Dogs has sharp nose not cats" then Nel surprised her sneaking behind.

How are you doing Mayu-chan? Mayu got starlet.

Nel? Long time no see. That reminds me I found this lying in floor…

Whoa! My stabilizer! Where you find it?

Grimmjow dropped it…

Mayu's plan to mess things up but Nel forgave to Grimmjow quite fast though. Noitra instead went nuts by the same plan and Mayu went to Stark to rest since her room was too noisy by those two. Lilinet wasn't that happy to see me in there when I took her usually place to sleep Stark in other hand didn't seem to care about it. Though he used to it from way long time a go, when he also didn't mind only if he could sleep

**(Back to Ichigo)**

**Back to Ichigo**

Suddenly I heard someone screaming my name and I looked behind me and saw Rukia with Inoue running down street to him. I said "Oh, Rukia Inoue is good you two are fine-" Rukia smacked me right in the face and yelled "Fine- my ass! We were Worried about you. Next time don't disappear like that" I stood up again when Renji yelled and hit me with elbow in the face. As when I yelled him: "What you did that for?" Rukia patted on his shoulder and said: "I think he is suffered enough, Renji" Inoue was crying while she squeezed Ichigo same time saying: "I'm glad you're okay, Kurosaki-kun". Renji offer hand to help to stand up and says "Good to have you back, but you should came here sooner" Ichigo froze he had bad feeling about it.

I know quite boring end but page numbers started to look like it was time to stop. It's time to stop here and download Mayu's story Nightmare road trip, it's quite long and only a bit scary. (It's as if she was remembering her past!)

Leaving Ulquiorra's back pain to wait to be solved O_O believe me, its better that way. Sorry next time has more other peoples in this too type may change a bit but it's going to head my climax part story, *Smirks.

It's good from non hard core writer right? I'm used to write soft core… I mean non s*x situation writer by soft core…

Oh and one thing story part Red moon and hunter(RM and H) in devinart is a bit different but IT'S same, you can find in name UruhidaNeco ;P You will have some visualized how I see it (Well two of them are a bit different like line had changed in manga)

Hichigo: Finally my turn?

Mayu: I don't think you have turn yet, let's find Uruhida and ask… (Like it would be possible but he doesn't know that…)

So Everyone knows Next episode is Mayu's past, Enjoy reading it but if you are scary cat as I am don't read it in night/dark.

Instead those who love silent hill game please tell me if you like it or hated it!

I was kind of inspirited by that making it, since IT IS HORROR story and short version of it… O_O you don't believe it if you see it, I did cut out pointless bullshit. (Instead focus them on these stories because details are what make this into story! or how I said it keeps it interesting… COMMENT if you think otherwise)

_Anyway_ **Please comment or favor this so I know if this worth to continue!**


	4. E Mayu's story

**Mayu's Story: Last family trip**

Ok, Only few words! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS because you get to know why Ulquiorra acts like he does in this story (towards Mayu)! This explains almost everything, her quiet coldness, sometimes cheerfulness and lots of other things so! Have fun because I had… (:D I wish you visualize this as I do!) Well not entirely!

Our school walls were again became drawn prank and I'll become blamed on it even thought it weren't my fault. It was because I was born hair same color with blood, It was also color Elisabeth Bathory although she had lived 40 years a go. People still freaks out when someone looks same with her, I merely got suffered about her fame fault bullying and beginning outcast for ever since I got to school.

Today was no different, kids came again making me to admit that I made that graffiti to school walls. Normally it's stops there but this time Tomo called kid shoved me into ground and yelled me to admit all. Suddenly in group shiest kid says "Tomo, let's stop this?" They whispered and stood up as usually and said: "I don't have anything to do with it" I glared at them as always so I get them of me. I picked up my bag on the ground and wiped dust in my clothes. I had bad feeling about that prank text: "Mass murder at 21st December to clean weak ones" sounds like politics have something to do with it or some maniac was going to take over Japan. I decided to skip school and went on foot at home nice and slowly so at home no one notices I skipped rest of day. What really I didn't know that so called cleaning was already started, in my school so it was my luck that I wasn't there.

Mayu, you're back! Here's your bag, pack your things we are going to trip!

What? Mom why- Where are we going?

Only most important stuffs! We are taking hand bags only!

She hurried back to inside, everyone were in hurry I didn't believed my eyes seeing all little sis and big brother even dad. They normally never hurried this much but I later on I got to know that mom gave 10 minutes time to pack all most important and then was time to leave.

Hell, everything was going strange direction; including cranky big brother I normally would tease him but this time I don't dare to tease him. He been hall day making dead end Tsukomi war to me and I hate when I can't get to correct him and he hits me in where it's hurts. Mostly on way bothered me, was cry I heard before leaving which made mom to say to dad secretly: "See, I told you" others didn't seemed to hear it.

Suddenly we stopped at gas station early in morning, where Yui supposed to go bathroom since she couldn't hold anymore and gas was ending soon. When I stood outside car took few steps to station and felt weird feeling in my leg like bullet ran through it so I took step to back and bullet went past barely brushing my leg. I got mad and yelled:

What the fuck are you doing! It almost hit me! He still pointed gun at me from roof and spout:

Get hell out of here? I'm not serving any scumbags!

WHO THE HELL YOU CALLED SCUMBAG, FREAKING NUTCASE!

That time mom stepped forward and started talk to that man, she told they were going to Tokyo which was also new to me. He putted gun on his shoulder that time Hiro eyes sparkled as he noticed it were new model two piped long distance rifle, I only learned because he accidentally explained it out loud. "Gun freak" I thought and I got astound as when he said:

In suicide trip? Even I'm not that stupid to move around like that when I'm unarmed. I can give all fuel ya need rest I can't help with, 'cause I'll be needing them…

That's suspicious, I said under my breath but when mom looked at me I quickly recovered and said. Then I'm going to bathroom! I got to half way there when.

Mayu! Take Yui with you there! I knew she would say it even though I asked bathroom break because of Yui asked.

O-nee-san! Wait I'm coming!

Even though we weren't related since I was from previous marriage I got really well with Yui unlike same marriage Hiro. To be honest I didn't know her roots she came from new marriage from father side, those to had really weird relationship enough with it since I hated talk about them.

When Yui fall down I again woke in reality, she didn't seemed to notice strange metal smell in air so she wasn't wondering about it. She stood up and again complained about that I promised to wait but I didn't, I went around apologize and said: "Then let's Yui" cause her to forget her issue for moment but she brought it up when we got to Bathroom.

When man got to door he looked around and said:

Where's Red kid and chibi?

They went to bathroom, why?

I thought they would come used inside one, outside is not state to customer to use since this none sense going on, ya understand?

Hiro, go check on them. Mom said quickly and Hiro whined but she insisted.

Okay, I go. He said on disappointed tone and walk off to bathroom doors.

At inside I wished I had dreamed all this, when I looked at bathroom which clearly had been under war. This time I was sure there was blood lying around, I was thinking what the hell was going in here, when Yui went to first one on front.

Don't go that one it clearly stinks, go to next one. I said just before she opened door, that time there were surveillance camera in that toilet but I didn't knew it back then.

Okay, sis. She said as she open other ones door and goes in.

I leaned to mirror's broken side to exam a hole in it. There were bullet in that hole. So I made rough judgment on it, way I saw it looked like someone shot at from coming the one I told Yui to not go in. This shooter was good yet hasted when he or she shot, things I learned from Hiro not like I actually knew shooter was good.

Don't go Any where O-nee-san. This place is creepy.

I got it, just go already. She got bit braver and went in meanwhile talked out loud.

It sure reeks here, I wonder if it's coming from that suspicious shopkeeper. Next line got me startle since I didn't expected answer to it.

With that Theory, for you this hall world reeks. Right outside someone spoke.

Hiro? Where are you? I looked around.

I end up walking outside and saw Hiro leaned back against the wall with arms crossed and right side leg keeping balance (think it this way his legs made number 4). I could guess he was here so I didn't ask, instead I said:

Don't Surprise like that, I thought you were someone else!

Who would have cuts to just march in while you are there? He right after his words adds also. I don't how you two can go in such place. I opened door to out.

Stu-pid! I was about find out about murder that killed bathroom user…

Killed? One isn't dead unless there's no body did you find one? He got interested in it.

No, I mean not yet. There could be in there. I pointed bathroom.

Let me guess blood stains all over walls, so was other side too…

How things that happened at station left like big question mark, really bothered me whole time but parents made things difficult to find out any answer. We got tips where to pick up some food supplies and place to rest fully instead of sleeping in car. He seemed to know much about what was going on there but never got change to ask about what was going on.

Meanwhile at Station outside bathroom, loud sigh sound came with chain sounds. In one of restroom badly injured girl had sigh as she didn't got noticed, she tried to get cuffs off her hand as her wounds healed up extreme fast. Suddenly she got freaked out hearing sound of foot steps just outside bathroom, but she a bit calmed down to see familiar face at door but still she didn't relieved at all.

Looks like someone wrapped present to me, heh. Blue haired punk said as he smoked cigarette.

What the FUCK are you doing here! She spouted and blue haired punk rest his shoulder against wall and said:

Just relax, Baby. I'm here only warn you 'n your partner, where's that crow? (He means Karasu which means crow in English) He seemed calm still, but girl weren't.

Then keep walking he ain't here! I'm not going to talk with you. He got piss off and same time when cigarette dropped he hit his fist in wall next to her face.

My orders were simple find the one who is after Tokyo's case. He touched her chin and continued: There's rumor which my partner doesn't believe says you two have been seen at round there, Mah partner is dick head he ain't listening explains if he gets know ya two are after it he gonna kill ya, you know.

Well. You two aren't much different.

He laughs at my line and agreed with it and then Crow showed up behind him. He smirked and said all cocky:

Then Nick, scumbag. Are ya takin' good care of Yukie?

Says someone who got dumped by her. What hell you're thinking hitting on others girls? He said monotone voice.

Don't get all jealous, I'm just sayin' hi that's all. Smirking and light new smoke. I heard ya plan, Aizen is furious if it were just me you wouldn't need worry but ya broke contract, so we were send…

Why don't you just try killing already, Demon-cat?

I'm not here for it. I give ya messages that last change will be that you leave earlier here visit reddish chick to us, Aizen is interested in her…

In other words if we eat her you're gonna kill us? He turned away and said:

Fuck I care if you do, but yeah. That's right. And waved as he left there

Girl got recovered after he shut door after he go. She complained to Nick putting her in there demanding him to help out, also said:

"Next time you try begin like this whole time" he apologize her right after releasing. "Then, how they were? Worth to disobeying Aizen's demands?" she were still pissed and answered sulking: "Chibi, weren't but that red haired kid was somehow smells really strong plus she even noticed my present but not exactly spot" man froze but suddenly started to laugh.

"She will turn me into real vampire and I get what belongs to me" girl only followed in side his words, she were excited by them.

At old inn where they supposed to gather only food supplies, I got duty to watch after Mayu since I refused to help gathering them. Also Yui were scared it was no surprise she saw some dead corpse in girls bathroom, ever since she has been quiet turning whole trip.

Suddenly she asked me something to drink, but when I offered water she refused and said; "Isn't there anything else then to drink? I want cold for change?" I scratched my head and said "I did saw there tomato juice, will that do?" she nod. I told her to not move so went to get here that drink, but when I got back she was all gone.

I freaked out literally when I heard floor cracks like someone walked upstairs; I looked up since I should end up able to see it. Suddenly I realized staring to eye to eye someone in there, I couldn't tell was it she or he but it had white toga look a like long dress which showed slightly through. It ran away almost same moment, when our eyes met since she or he wasn't looking at me instead to hallway door which lead to back yard.

I ran to others and dragged big brother out and told only to him; what had happen first he didn't believed that last part but since I was serious he gave up. He took gun out of his pants and said: "Can you handle these?" I was shocked: "Did you rob that gun freak on that station?" He sighed and said: "When Yui saw that thing, I thought we needed something to sure things don't get that bad, don't like then go with bare hands."

We split up to look for her I went up he went to backyard; I knew she didn't went basement since strange scratching noise in there. Upstairs were clearly where bedrooms were; there was two hall ways which connected room. That room was locked so I had to go over fence by the wall there merely was foot hold, luckily decoration curtains made it a bit easier.

As I looked for there, I wondered why I didn't hear any kind of door sounds; locks do make sound especially when you lock them. Only delusion what I found was that she was ghost that those foot steps were only random imagine made noise.

I shook all those thoughts out of my mind, until I noticed room which was right in that ghost sight when I saw it. I went inside that room, walked past horrible mess and looked in any corner in there so I wouldn't get surprised by anyone. I noticed something interesting on floor, it was first kind of made guns that only fired ones I took it since in kitchen they left message "Take what you want" so I took it. Made sure it had bullet I got lucky that there were even three spare to fire, but in row I could never get to use it, that I knew but I had interest in old stuff.

When I noticed sunset, I remember that man said leave from inn before sunset and I went to window and called to Hiro to his cell phone. Same time I noticed mist rising and weird movement in bush labyrinth, so I immediately said: "Hiro, Where are you? You need to get out there right now!" He said calmly:

I got Yui we're in gardening house. How urgent it is?

Start running. I tell say safe pass way, just do as I say!

They started running as I told, I had to a bit give back up fire but I was glad I did. Suddenly I saw that ghost in the right front of door which they will be using so I hurried downstairs a panicked that it would shut door. When I climbed back other side I saw on foot hold pen, which remind me Yui's favorite pen I looked as it fell down and I saw ghost waving as if she tried to calm me down. I jumped to fence and look at it again it was again disappeared, this time it seemed more like ghost way to move round. However when I got to stairs Hiro and Yui got in and Hiro yelled:

What are those FREAKING creatures! Are you fucking kidding me!

That's why I didn't say anything about them because this gonna be tight call, did you lock the door?

Yeah but they can be at car already! What should we do Mayu!

If they are just taking it back, you have gun right? He throw it to me and said

For started you shot damn well at upstairs, you should keep it!

Thanks, but not as well you do! He smirks, since he only said it because he was carrying Yui.

I put it away, when I saw parents at car. We ran instantly into car and asked dad to step on it, mom did ask on way what was wrong but like I could tell, I still didn't know what the hell was what I saw. Over grown gorillas hairless with long legs and long nails; all seemed to like they were ghouls which were vampires minions or what is left of human after devouring on it. They should look scarier or so books says that's was why I didn't believed my eyes, but in one book they said ghouls take their prey's outlook as when they eat him or her. I looked in her feet and saw Yui color among with that book I thought this was about. I gave her the juice and said: "It's still cold" same time I noticed kitty on her lap and a bit joke around as she thanks for the juice.

You and cats are bad combination. And sniggered bit before continuing. You two cause world to end. Next time don't act on your own and wonder round like that.

Sorry, O-nee-san! I never do it again…

I agree with this, she practically prepared to world end and loss it. He were mad but somehow happy about it, I felt like he was mocking me.

Yeah, I lost 'it'. But only in those kinds of situations, since I'm not gonna throw it away my common sense.

Sorry. Yui said as she got attention to her again I saw her holding some kind of journal in her hands. I got curious by this. I found it in the shed.

I accept it as she gave it to me and looked at first page. No wonder she was confused this had been written in Chinese words, I could read it but none else could. Hiro may be able to read it but he most likely had forgotten already.

I read it until to end and sigh, as Yui had it back she looked at me with her puppy dog eyes and I said:

Who write this was totally desperate, yet coward. It's has no useful information to us. I started to stare floor of car and noticed her pen.

There's gotta be something useful information like what happened to its owner?

Nope. In end she says: "Its too late, I can't do anything to stop them" He took it and read few pages finally said:

You still can read these letters; did you study about Japanese at all in school?

Let's see. Yeah I believe I had skipped most of its class. I said half joking and half serious. Just because I remember them doesn't make I haven't study any Japanese.

I have seen in dreams same kind of letters but I couldn't remember them at all…

It's good someone has good night of sleep, mines are all nightmare's full those creatures what we just saw. I remember raven hair colored a bit older then me in those dreams.

What's wrong Mayu? Yui asks worried written down in her face.

I just remember that dream, where I saw someone I never had met before.

Yui asked all details to about that man and was drawing it to paper, when she however stopped I correct few mistakes. Hiro suddenly takes paper and said: "He ain't that cool" he said with all cocky and gave it back Yui. "He is way cooler then you since your self-control is way too short for patient" I remember time when I saw him the way he looked at me. He was clearly looking at me as if saying to not follow him, yet every time we met he had saved me and walked away. In those dreams at first time I saw him I was attracted to him something in him was fascinating. I was sure it was crush what I felt but in second dream feeling somehow changed in admiring feeling.

Irritating guy; I thought and also realized that were ever he walk those creatures didn't came even close enough to see him. Those dreams disturbed me because I knew if I didn't follow him there was no way I could survive, I just felt that way. Didn't sleep at all on the way to rest stop, which was hospital for mental patients. It was more suspicious then anything this for: empty hall way, lights did work but didn't make it less spooky, reeked like hospitals do and there were no one in there.

Spotless floors told that there clearly was safe to rest for night and continue trip at morning. Mom came to say:

Okay, everyone rest here as much we can just in case lock door with keys, got it?

You just took them? I asked though I knew there weren't anyone to ask them from.

This is emergency case and we are only staying for a night. It's never been forbidden in hospitals. She winked and gave only to me and Hiro keys.

What about me, mom?

You sleep with Mayu. I can't let you wonder around alone in here, Mayu. This time don't lose sight of her.

As for warning for me I knew they hide something but she never blamed me tough situation Yui had at Inn. Maybe she couldn't since I didn't do anything wrong that time and I even found her, or Hiro did but its same thing I DID watch after her.

I felt anxious feeling running all round hall hospital like there were someone else that also felt our coming there. Common sense said it was nothing but I learnt to doubt it in different situations, as long as it wasn't attacking feeling there's no point in worrying about it either.

End of day curiosity won and we search through hall hospital for signs of living, but nothing found except lots of news papers. Which had on bullshit about walking dead on it, one article really made me wonder. It read about ghost ship it said; in harbor had appeared large ship with only on passenger and all rest of crew was clearly slaughtered. Why there weren't any court case about it; I thought since it was clearly they were killed by that man, who manages to there in alive, when in his interview he had said: "They all died in accident". Pictures says different, something like that didn't cause any accidents and I gave another change to think he was vampire who travel for some reason to here. It was two years old news, why he waited two years to do this or was it merely revenge of sentence from killing companions on that boat? I wondered.

I threw them away I got tired thinking about it, what's point to think when you can't get it either way and I needed to sleep. I lock door as mom said and went to bed trying to sleep.

However in three at morning I woke for a bit, I heard footsteps on hall way with weird dragging noise like someone was dragging sack or something like that. Loud inhalation noise made things even scarier, whatever it was it tried to open door but walked away once it was locked. I heard floor creaking noise which came from shoes, I judge that I was dreaming and went back to bed.

Meanwhile what really happen there was Nick and Yukie got to gates of hospital, which were closed by Mayu's mom just in case. He had jumped over fence lightly as if it were low though it was over two meters long "Like something like this keeps us away from here" girl climbed over and said: "I don't think they expected us to come here, there's too less traps to keep us away from". He stared at her long time and then said: "Didn't you said red head recognized? That way they should know I didn't bring this trash for nothing" He putted down one of creatures Mayu had seen at Inn. "Why you brought it? Doesn't clearing this place from shopkeeper was enough?" she stared at it, causing it to struggle in fear. "Just for fun. You didn't want that I beat crap out of you don't ya?" she sighed and pulled out stun gun. She made it to lose consciousness, He start by complaining: "What did you do that for? How I get fun in unmoving object!" she said cold tone: "It's only to transfer it to somewhere else" They moved out.

At morning big brother knock on door, and I had seen worst nightmare over by that I swore to never sleep again. He persistently knocked as if there were something wrong 'till he yelled: "GOD DAMN Mayu open this door" I quickly open door and let him in.

What's wrong? Close door. He was panicked and nervous.

Let's go to mom and dad, and leave hell out of here! I knew he needed to calm down.

What happened, Hiro? Then patted on shoulder.

I checked since I heard weird noise in middle of night I saw one of those creatures violently kill in surgeon's table all tied up.

Is it this floor? That we didn't look into.

Maybe you didn't but I did go there, shit! All that blood in one night, some kind of sadist bastard's made of prank.

I remember that dream, I saw those two girl hot outfit that admired man who dragged that creature inside. Man had long black hair which reminds me of crow, I also saw few feathers to drop from him as he came inside. "Hiro we have to check before leaving something" he looked at me all weird and then said: "You mean security cameras, right?" I shook my head and said:"Though that's good idea too".

We end up do as I had thought since we had to leave already. At front doors were few feathers lying on the ground and I explained to Hiro but he didn't believe it. Yui wasn't sure to believe or not, until she got theory that made even Hiro believe her story of her dream.

Leaving there was worst decision we made that time, because that time in forest came suddenly mist and in already low sight turning point. Truck droved in high speed at them, dad didn't made it to turn in time and front seats almost fully got metal shower. Hiro act first and took seatbelt off and took on his shoulder passed out Yui and yelled me to move fast. He heard loud sound coming in high speed on road to their way, He saw Mayu weren't moving at all only stared smashed parents bodies.

My mind that time hit in white looking at front seat mom and dad dead as rock, and not moving at all. I thought how this had happened, as when Hiro dragged me off there and as we got out of car some other truck drove over it hitting same time at other side trees. Seat was empty when truck hit to car and as it had crashed into tree it started by explosion and continued burning.

I saw moment that guy at forest other side and as I blinked it appeared on road and headed same way as we did. I thought round him we would all be safe and tried to get Hiro follow me but he appeared to saw same thing as I and yelled:

Hell we are! he isn't normal. I don't surprise if he is vampire king, but he is not going to save us!

Don't judge on his look! Grab me on shoulder and said:

Think more closely! He wouldn't appear in this kind of timing if he was here to save us, idiot.

We couldn't help but run I load my gun and threw Hiro's gun back him; "Take Yui as responsible and protect you two with that". He smiled as he grabbed it idiotic way as he usually does, on hall trip now he seemed again him. I saw man going this forest to but it didn't come after us, instead those same creatures and some grave injuries having humans who looked like vampires. What I didn't get some those at hospital looked livelier then these do, more like mindless not able to do what they really want to.

This forest was full of them; suddenly they kept distance I noticed we're surrounded by them. Hiro stopped too and suddenly said:

Mayu any ideas?

Now you want my advices? Gee, I don't know. Do you know how to fly?

STOP JOKING AROUND Mayu! Think seriously!

Geez, think yourself. I think we should observe their movements for now. Since we don't have enough bullets for everyone, they might have to share bullets…

How we do that? He said in annoying tone.

That's what I'm thinking; anyway this way they might dodge they don't start shooting. Neck could be best way go…

I was surprised since ghouls usually would attack randomly in same time anyway they could find. My guess was that they waited their master to come here. Down wards heard cat purring sound, that kitty which Yui had found in Inn its brushing its head against my leg to other side. When I look way it was looking I saw a moment that remembered from my dream and I said as I felt those different vampires' presents.

So this hall thing was a trap so you could eat us, ghouls were only servants.

Smart kid, but shame all that meat went a waste. I knew he meant our parents

You bastard! I yelled but Hiro pat me on shoulder, gave sign to run away in a mark. But don't think you can't hunt me down. I swear I hunt YOU DOWN.

That's spirit! Then let's play tag. Sorry but my friends want in it too.

Hiro's mark explosion rang we turned fast and ran fast. "Bull eye" he said as one of bullets hit zombie's head and ran through its forehead, that's his plan? I thought as we ran out of ring. He laughs a bit, and said: "See its good plan right?" I smirked and said: "But how you get fooled those all look at that direction so we get to escape" He got quiet.

Actually I didn't cause it, mine was after it same weird noise

What the hell? Then who the hell did that? Then I remember that guy.

Does it matter? We got away don't be so bitchy about it, result is okay!

He said smiling and showed thump up, that's lame stop it! I thought at moment and laugh to it. "Yeah, result IS okay!" he grinned more widely, and nodded back with thump up, stop it already! I thought sweat drop in my head. I sigh I missed this kind of situations except not begin chased down, Hiro and used had more this kind of fights but some doesn't say them fights, they call them conversations. Its sounds too lame so I didn't call them like that, because feelings are tights during those so called conversations we just laughed them away to calm us down.

I tripped over from the root that sticks out from ground, Hiro helped me up but my ankle was twisted. Same time Yui woke up from hit and she mumbled.

Are we there yet? Yui looked dizzy and clueless of situation.

Yui, Can you ran we have to get hell out of here? Gee, why you had to twist your ankle right now?

It's not like I did it on purpose. Then he stared at me weirdly, then dared to ask:

Were you serious when you said to hunt him down? What's with that face I thought and answered:

It depends on situation. I thought to first get to safe and after it someday hunt him down, and get even with him. I was serious on this oath.

He didn't say anything but helped me up, Yui ran in head and we right after her. I got first pissed off by the pain in some of running, my knees fall down and I said: "No more" he tried to talk me to walk but my legs already were numbed. Mostly because of running in twisted ankle, Hiro said he wasn't going to leave me there that moment Yui was disappeared again. "Where the hell Yui went?" Hiro yelled and looked surroundings that moment ghoul just bit him, but he got to kill it.

Looks like this one know how to fight, unlike you red head.

Shit, where's Yui? I yelled to that man, when woman came right behind other tree holding down Yui.

O-nee-san! She cried as she yelled. Woman licked her lips.

Damn you-! I got to say as when Hiro shot woman.

Her body hit ground as man took Yui from her, Man smirked as when she suddenly also stood up and she swing her hair from her shoulder. "That hurt, you should be more careful with those if you don't wanna get hurt" she said as she smiled as maniac, Hiro didn't seemed to get situation and shot again and again. She shrugged her shoulders and hit Hiro in his guts all the way through him. He looked at my way and gave pathetic smile, lips almost looked like he said:" Run…Away" I was able to back off there.

I had forgotten Yui as I had growled away without getting noticed, I noticed they both were sadist and concentrate too much on each others doing. Time like this I had to take on that guy alone to get Yui, by woman movements I could she were following mans orders. Leader gets defeated underlings get confused I read from book, but in one of millions they really have to respect him to get confused otherwise it wouldn't work.

Again kitty found me and purred on my leg, I noticed that she had earlier purred same leg that twisted. I knew I needed that diary maybe there were more then I had read. I suddenly I remember Dracula book, which did had some ways deal with vampires. But first I had to buy some time, I remember they followed us around by our scents so I cut my hair with pocket knife dad had gave me secretly after taking to shooting lessons. "His way to protect kids from evil, I guess" I thought as I tied them on cat and send it away. It unbelievable well it ran off different direction as I growled other way and got myself hide and waited making trap our school outfit sweater and gunpowder from old gun, I took distance and lighter. I never liked that shirt only wore it because I had to, as I heard movement at spot where trap was I threw lighter there. If this would work out as when gunpowder get light surrounding gas will light up and cause massive fire and explosion.

I wished that there read warning sign of gas leaks would be true without it trap would be only decoy and fireworks, hall time but I got freaked out when I heard dropping sound more quickly then anything else. I saw it light fire there, as when was about to stood up and ran away it turned out to be true.

Victim of my prank was completely wrong, that woman got burned to death. Moment when I went again behind the tree, I accidentally think a loud:

It seemed to work well.

Well it does. Man said in right front of me and I freaked out. I didn't expect you to ditch your little sister.

Where the hell you hide her? I was pissed off badly

I like that you aren't scared of me at all. I will have twice fun to breaking you.

I took distance from him to left he suddenly froze he long stare at me and even shuddered. I looked behind me and from there walked that raven haired kid stared at me cold emerald eyes of his. As when he was next to me he said:

W-w-what he sent you here?

I thought, that damn cat warned you about my coming here. He looked again me and continued: Judging by situation you aren't going to keep your side of deal?

W-wa-wait! It's not what it looks like?

He was panicked I knew he was strong but that looked way too ridiculous, I stood up and said while holding myself together:

Go away from here, cold eyes. This is my battle.

He only glanced at me, but in the end ignored what I said. I end on falling on my knees and watch his fight as in all my dreams, in the end nothing had changed from them.

He defeated that man and I remembered feeling I had from the dreams, when he right pass by me and he said:

Don't misunderstand me I didn't come to save you. I hope we won't meet again…

Feeling seeing his back getting further away from me scared me. I tried to yell but not a sound come out. He was really far way when I got pulled my self together.

Wait! Take me with you! He had froze and turned around hands in his pockets

Why I should do that? He said with cold tone but continued as he came closer. Someone like you weakling I don't fond in to, why I should take you with me?

Hell saying shit like that, without that explosion you wouldn't found here.

Yeah it was smart way fool ghouls after that cat but that's children's play.

From the start I had you counted in my plan, its true I didn't planned to twist my ankle but rest went as planned basically I won already.

Humans tend to create lies as self-protecting. Judging by your actions none of your movement went 'recording your plan' but what you protected with that lie I can't tell.

I shocked he was right, from start I tried protect them even thought to let them ran away they all ended up dying in front of me. I knew from dreams out smarting him I get his interest in me but I seemed harder in real life then in dream.

Yeah that's right. I tried to protect but became protected, yet so did you. If you weren't there to save me then, you would just watch as I and that other guy fight. Because my situation I wouldn't win in anyway even thought you really aren't you sure like to act like heartless...

I don't understand why you don't run away? Do you really think you know me so well that I won't hurt you?

Well how to run to backwards if your back is against wall? When there's no other way where ran to…

No. I mean if you knew it from start you would have made better plan instead facing my coming. About that I asked.

To run I had to abandon my family. There was no way they believed if I had told them. In that case I rather died protecting them but as you see didn't work…

He finally took me with him as I were relieved and smiled his eyes seemed gently only for a moment but then suddenly he started ordering me around. I asked to go look at my brother but he refused, when I asked why he never answered instead he gave diary I wanted to go get. I looked at it and wondered why he knew I wanted it, I putted it in pocket and kept asking get to see.

Come on, What about Yui? I want to know where she went!

It's already too late for them. He said cold tone in his voice

I thought whole time that he could be protecting from inner suffering seeing their corpses or he really had to hurry. Suddenly blue haired cat walked to us and stop to staring at emerald eyed man, but it started to wash his head. I tried to call it to me then he put hand in my way and said:

I said: I can deal this alone. What did you come here for?

I came to check how things go? After I had added gasoline in flame. He said as he turned into hot looking punk with blue hairs. I was shocked as when I said:

Cat talks? And turned into human! emerald eyed kid looked at me and said:

He is qiang shi someone idiot left door open to memorial service. That's why he can turn into cat. I knew what happen, I had happen to forget its name.

Woah! How you knew what I wanted to know!

I heard you said to Nick about ghouls. I thought add your knowledge about vampires. I felt like he were mocking back to me I was about yell back to him.

Hey! I'm Grimmjow and qiang shi isn't much different from edimmu!

Yes there is. I'm basically here in my own choice you don't. I born with talents which you don't have.

They were fighting on words, rest of fight watching it I wondered if Yui felt same way as I did. I had feeling they didn't get along each others so I finally changed subject and said:

By the way, my name is Maryuque. People call me Mayu

Isn't that said- He actually spelled it right. I hope you can at least spell mine, Ulquiorra schiffer. "Again mocking me! Wait I forgot say surname. I guess its okay" I thought

Ulqui and Grimm, sempai's seem to not get along. They stared a bit me and Grimmjow only laughed at me.

You will learn that in way we leave there's no sempai. Only that exists is knowledge that may come in time some doesn't though they are older then you.

Ulquiorra's name recalled that it should be meaning boatman and in this situation it felt like he would be leading me to other side. What I would find there I will only depend on me or so I thought ever since I met him, yet those two were interesting almost hall time fighting as they spoke out a loud. At Las Noche called place Ulquiorra said that I had to meet one person before joining in as he took me in basement.

Welcome back, Ulquiorra. Mission went well as I expected from you, you may dismiss. I want to talk to Mayu-chan alone.

Yes, master. Actually first and last time I heard him to him like that.

Ulquiorra's face was what scarred me from ever since, his guilt in his expression as he walked out there. Right outside Grimmjow grinned, and said:

Ain't you gonna listen, her scream? I stopped there and said:

Hear what? She isn't going to scream. Grimmjow looked after he went.

How ya know that ya just met her? He smirked and said: Unless ya are gonna sleep with her. He froze and Grimmjow got more excited. If she knows is because you her dear siblings got killed.

Yui never died. He said as he walked away from there.

What ya mean by that? He didn't answered to him he sighed from frustration to and thought out of loud. Still damn dick head and boring guy.

Of course she didn't die because recording by files Yui never even existed. When I heard it I had hunch what she were, I remembered that I actually never knew anything about her yet I felt like she was my little sister. When I walked out and saw Grimmjow there he mumbled: "He was right" sounding frustrated as hell and walked out of there he took me to my room.

Now how was it? Sorry it's a bit long but it's even with this shorted from original story. I hope you don't mind I putted some high tech invented objects, but they existed because every town lived on different time zone Like Inn lived on time 1500 to backwards and station was in 2000. Mayu lived in 1654, 40 years from Elisabeth Bathory's death as story told, some people did noticed time zone differences that's was also why they had different time zone stuffs.

Because different time zones in town things got this ugly. As Ulquiorra in second episode has said and only Aizen was able to detect anyone on enough distance to send quickly defenses any town and in right time. It also explains why there's so less people at same time at mansion, they're in defense, attacking or standing by/looking for someone. He mocked Urahara weak because though he was shadow leader he could react to in one time zone in time; instead he used others as information like Yoruichi or Renji and others.

This had been affected by silent hill game, supernatural and Twilight. Also RPG special game from silent hill (you make character and try to stay alive in game, as you threw dice and director tells your story some you make up yourselves) everyone who had played it before knows that game, if you didn't send message! :DDDDD


	5. Love triangle? chaos approaching

**Chapter four**: At Karakura town

I know I had long time thought how to continue since I still have tons options to do this yet I end up in this one. I happened to roll dice for them, when I remember I can throw any numbers I want from dice so it's kind of same then decision of my own(I can only bang table and still get any number I want). Except it would have been more fun that way, *wondering should I had done it that way…

Thanks anonymous reviewer for post, reason I seem unconfident that I'm not sure if people gets right image from my writing. Do I describe too much or something like that runs in my head makes me unsure if it's right write, in that way I kind of swallowed my pride and write hell I want and decide at least I could get negative post. I continue this story to give some of my viewers at deviantart little heads up whats coming on comic strip, so I know someone might read it(though they both are pretty much different story or at least storyline is different ^^;) . Thanks for review *squeeeeeece and it gave me A LOT more confident. ^_^

Well now that I said it, it feels silly because in way or another there will be always different understanding no matter if it was art or novel…(there's part of what was inspired by boulevard of broken dreams by green day song ^_^ mah favorite….)

Mayu: Hell yeah! Now two cuties tales continue!

Uruhida: Don't say it happily like that…

Renji: Script said I have turn…

Uruhida: Okay both of you... Go somewhere else spoil surprises!

~.~.~.~.~.¨.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Continue to where we left of…**

When Renji had said "Good to have you back, but you should came here sooner" I froze because I had feeling there were war to prepare for.

Renji. It's not like it's too late. Rukia spoke then pointed at me and said to Orihime. Make sure Ichigo is fully healed, if isn't heal him.

Sorry, Inoue-san. Then Rukia raised to eye brown about way I called her

When you start call her again that way? Then shrugged her shoulders and continued: As I thought you aren't yourself yet. Don't weep after every fight that you lose. She was slight pissed off.

Yeah. I met someone other who said something like that too. She got surprised and asked:

Is that same person, who saved you? I answered to her. Then Renji got curious, and wondered out of loud.

Then that means person, who saved you knew you? In grey zone there's no possible someone to hide that well and if it was those who are under Aizen's command if someone like that knew you wouldn't he kill you as first thing he saw you?

What you say there is Nell? It could be someone she knows and secretly saved him.

I didn't know if Mayu from the start knew it was me but it could explain her cool attitude that came afterwards like she already knew what to do so I wouldn't get found. That was how I thought until Rukia said:

Beside he is she, her hacking message on Urahara database she said where and when to look for him. I was shocked and asked:

When you got that message? Rukia glanced at Renji and Orihime quickly and said:

Pretty much same time, when we lost track of where you were. Same time enemy had retreat there. I was shocked so she did know ever since she saw me.

We were looking for you two days in row until we got message from Urahara. Inoue said quietly as she exams Ichigo condition.

They explained on the way to Karakura how things were gonna, but I couldn't believe that Inukai's attack were merely decoy for Mihama's attack. Even special battle patron had serious damage on there; I couldn't believe Kenpachi had lost his battle or more likely that enemy got escaped. I remembered certain case on records Chad's that where he had encounter two Espada's in his area with Inoue. There was other one pale raven haired close our age mention in that case, but his companion didn't match up to Mayu so I ignored and returned to Karakura with others.

I had two days in row too busy days since I had few make up lessons and war planning at Urahara's place, which I never got to say my opinion. I didn't mind it yet Rukia sketching some of them made it kind of worse. I knew I was too young to those meetings but seeing Hitsugaya and Yachiru there quite pissed me off but they had their reasons to look that young. Dad was all busy and others family members didn't even have a clue, I wished war would stop before annual grave visiting at mom's grave. At third day I never expected nothing exciting to happen, so I prepared to normal school day.

**Mission at Karakura**

Mayu got called by Aizen to him place, but neither she nor Ulquiorra couldn't tell what for. Mayu was surprised that mission she had, she was send alone to Karakura to spy their movements there. She wasn't too happy about it but she got a bit excited after leaving from Aizen's place since she could wear school uniform and maybe meet Ichi again.

Ulquiorra came to visit her before her leaving, while she backed for one week needs to with her. He noticed her pendant on desk which she normally kept always with her around her neck.

You're leaving that behind? He asked she reacts quite less to his question.

Oh, that. Yes, I can't take it with me since I could lose it or it would blow my cover. So I had to leave it behind…

Aizen-sama's order right? He said with usual tone in his voice. Mayu froze.

Yeah, but I would leave it behind without his order… She said as she slight smiled.

He watch after her doing, after she had packed all her needs to suit case Ulquiorra said before she walked past him.

Which town you went in?

Karakura, why? She was slight surprised to hear that.

Nothing. Since I'm not there doesn't mean I'm not responsible what you do. Remember one thing… "Most likely it's opposite, sending her means they watch after if she is trustworthy or not"

What's that? She looked at Ulquiorra but he looked to hallway's way to make sure there weren't anyone else listening. Thought he could tell without it.

There's no only one spy at that town, so be careful what you do there…

She knew why else they had some others information's about Ichigo, then those she had told forward.

(**Mayu thinks)**

I knew I had to look who was other mole there; I didn't want to get caught in worse way possible. I said farewell to Ulquiorra and said not to worry about my behaving he only said: "That's what I'm worried about". He meant that when I leaved with confident it normally end up badly, since letting guard down usually had made biggest mess in all times I had mess up.

**At morning in Karakura town**

In Kurosaki house hold, Ichigo was just waked up from the night and Rukia had already gone at downstairs at breakfast. Ichigo took while leaving to school but when he got in gates others were waiting him there. Ishida however had gone a head to class as always. What he didn't expected happen in class, there came transfer student

**(Ichigo)**

Just when I got over last time teacher yelling then she starts as always when transfer student came. From introduce I didn't notice and similar to anyone but when she walked inside to room in our school uniform made me shock. What heck she was doing here, I had thought then she said:

I have move from china, Mayuki Natsuki. Please call me Mayu.

Well take place next to that orange head.

She seemed a bit off, but when she sat next to my seat she slight smiled and waved to me. I was confused was she here with her brother or was she moved here alone. I however waited to class end and took her to outside so I could talk her but some reason few people came with us. Suddenly Rukia said to me:

Where you know Mayu-san?

Why you guys followed me here? I never say to come here I had things unsolved with Mayu… Natsuki-san!

Ichigo-kun most likely wants some war information's…

Suddenly Ishida jumped into conversation, saying:

What kind of war information's? Mind to tell us too…

Why not? Merely methods to get our beautiful green eyed tsundere's hand…I cover her mouth and tried to give sign to not talk about it.

WAIT!... Shut up for moment, Mayu. I need to talk a minute alone do you mind? I explain later…

They took distance but didn't seem to go far away. They stayed in some distance spying us in while I didn't want to star saying anything. Suddenly she said:

Interesting people…

Yeah they are. Hold on, what you are doing here? And where's is that bastard you usually walk with?

Ulquiorra? He is at part-time job not even close in here. I came here merely research you peoples… Then she looked me all seriously and said: Don't tell that thing to them, you know what I am?

She seemed excited while saying that yet some how serious same time. But suddenly she got quiet and it kind of looked sad look.

Well, if we go into point. Have you seen here some suspicious people?

No. You are only one so far…

I see…

She only said and stared to my friend's way like expecting something different answer. She however went to them and they left without me back to classroom, I wondered what that face she had ever since she came here was. She looked distracted hall time.

In lunch break Rukia drag me with her to roof top, where all others were gathered and they suddenly looked demanding. I said:

Wait, wait… I just happen to saw her yesterday as I walked back from Urahara's place…

Eh? I was taking street cat to vet; it seemed to injure its leg. She rubbed her head as she continued. I had to claim it as my cat to get it treated; I heard I can pick it up tomorrow…

Was it that black cat, near Kurosaki hospital? Inoue said as her eyes sparkled.

It was black alright. But I'm not sure if it's the same cat.

**(Mayu part)**

I did take my cat in vet and remembered that Kurosaki name in hospital as I had walked past it so I knew what she meant. I didn't knew where he lived so that where his lie but they never bought it I could tell. That Inoue girl acted strange way around Ichigo and so he did, suddenly I noticed that what it was I needed to talk to him alone so I had sign in make up class with him.

He was surprised to see me, so I only said: "Transfer students can volunteer into these lessons" his answer obvious: "I know that" he said as he started to sulk. I had planned in his note book message that he just got which said: "I need to talk with you after school, please wait for me and so we can return home together" He put it quickly away since teacher started to notice.

Teacher didn't seem to actually seen anything special and continued make up lesson. However Ichi was quite pissed so after lessons he said:

Next time would you mind to mention those things to face to face?

Sorry, I didn't expected teachers mind. Just kidding! If I could told it I'd. Believe me but your friends would started to suspicious even more your obvious lies…

Fine. Then you wanted to talk about?

I knew he would forgive, but he seemed to be little pissed off still. I started talk as we had left from school and there weren't anyone on around there.

You never told you had girlfriend, I thought you were single…

W-wait! That was mistake! I'm not… He blushed as he tried to explain.

Don't push it Romeo. Anyway it seems you didn't do it purpose so I don't mind since it's your problem not mine. I sighed and said: Anyone would fall for him…

He reacted way I expected from him, though I was expecting melancholy response not other one which it was. Slight pissed off as if I had offended him with my words he quickly recovered and said:

Then you have… He said slight surprised yet doubting his words

No comment. She said monotone voice and continued normally: That wasn't only thing I wanted tell you, since you are trump card. Have you checked all lately happened battles between Aizen and Urahara?

No, I haven't yet. I supposed to do it today, why?

Thing is that O-nii-san is, well he is my commander. There's favor if you do it you'd learn more about each side but it's dangerous. If you doubt it you shouldn't do it…

You mean he is Espada? What number?

You didn't saw it? I thought… She was quiet for moment and said herself maybe he erased it…

I had to erase from him that information Ulquiorra was commander from his memories. So I explained to him this favor that I wanted to ask from him to do, I was worried and he was quite cool about it yet he said to think about it.

I knew he would get to know as soon as he got home that Espada part so at least I got a bit more time to avoid saying anything about it. In school I could easier avoid it by any way necessary but I didn't expect he didn't see that tattoo on Ulquiorra's chest. So we separated our difference ways on way my dorm I met Inoue-san at outside taking trash out.

She waved all happily as she saw me and said:

So you live in here too. Then you are the one that just moved here?

Yeah that's right. May I call you Orihime-san?

Just Orihime is fine too… She said as she smiled at me

Thanks, Orihime. I notice you live same dorm at this morning, may I ask you know Ichigo-kun well right?

What makes you think that? She said as she blushed a bit. "Shit she is cute, no wonder he liked her…" I thought a moment.

I can see you two have special bond. I was curious about those two.

She was quite easily talked about their first date, until we got to our apartments doors and agreed to talk later more. I was glad I had nothing special to do yet so I did my homework's went to town check unusual and updated my closet.

**Ichigo got to know**

Chad's case ended up bothering me, so looked it up from files since all battles were well in order to read. I didn't believe me eyes I checked those appeared espada's names I knew other weren't Mayu but other was without any mistake Ulquiorra.

It was too big to swallow but it really was him, I was more likely surprised that I didn't recognize him as I saw him. Suddenly I remembered flash when I woke in that warehoused and his face as he was shocked that I had woke up including his green eyes.

I throw my notebook to wall trying get rid of that memory, I don't know for sure but Mayu seemed to tried to tell me about this. As then Rukia walked in since she was temporarily stay at my house she was most likely coming to talk about war or something like that.

Why are you so pissed off for?

Nothing, really… I said and turned back to computer. She sighed as she picked up my notebook.

Is it those meetings? You shouldn't be worried you know that…

It's not that. I said I knew where she was going. It's really nothing, Rukia. I know you gonna say cheer up, but I'm fine.

It sure doesn't look so. She looked at report and said: You are studying enemies? That's quite abnormal to me.

No, I thought it was someone familiar. I couldn't tell her about it. But it wasn't.

Well if you're looking someone raven haired there's other file wanna checked it out? She said as if saying "If you let me use it I can show it"

She putted research on file as raven haired and there were only one hit but it didn't add up in years it was case on city that now time had stopped existing. I looked at it and it claimed that only one young raven haired kid had destroyed it but place was same where Mayu had asked me to go.

Sorry I guess it's no longer obtainable.

Do you know this case? I said as I looked at it.

Yeah, this only for community appearance. They tried find that kid but it disappeared without any trace and because he were foreigner he wasn't never been able to find. I heard rumors that he is searching his family or something like that. She sighed and said: its mystery.

I need to read this, but I think I stop for today otherwise I don't get to sleep. She smiled and said:

Yeah if you're not at fully in guard you drop too easily.

I pissed off yet laugh about it since that thing wasn't going to stay put inside me unless I would find way to keep him out of away. I knew I had to take long time suggested Hirako's deal and it would take last bit of my human feelings if I wouldn't find way to keep it.

Next day at school Mayu seemed cheerful as ever as I saw her at gate so I thought to go talk about Ulquiorra to her. She startled as patted her shoulder I noticed she was staring at blue haired girl at shoe racks who talked to her friends. I thought she had just teased her and I asked:

Are you okay? Wait here a bit…

W-wait. She put hand on my mouth and dragged me out of there to behind gym. It's okay, Ichi. My heart skipped a beat as I heard that nick name again.

But they are clearly teasing you, I can't just watch. I said as I turned to her.

Tease? They aren't teasing me. She said with blush her face. I'm avoiding for bump into Sayuri that's all…

That blue haired girl? Why? She was quiet hall time looking other way I knew this would be mean but I said it: Fine don't say it, If you tell me why you didn't told me about Ulquiorra?

She froze as she knew she had to choose which one to answer so she suddenly said:

We were best friends. I knew she would say it. But I did try to tell you many times and ones I actually told you but you panicked so I had to erase it.

…I sighed but then said: Is there's anything secrets left unsaid?

Of course there are secrets. Truths are for those who can handle them not those who get confused by them.

I'm already confused. So just bring it… I felt like I shouldn't really be hearing anymore.

That's actually why I should not. You're wear of that we aren't allies so it's the best to leave that way. I never told that I thought that way I guess she expected that way.

I knew that; that's why I felt exhausted every time when I tried to get information out of her since she seemed had all things to avoid telling them. It seemed that she was trustworthy to keep secrets even though she really didn't want to keep them.

As we continued school normally I had totally forgotten that case Rukia found and so I never got to read it since I had other problems in my mind. I wondered what Mayu said about Sayuri, but since it was useless I thought to quit it. As I could tell way she looked at others she was always for some reason tense it wasn't about lying to them. That I was damn sure but it seemed to me that she was scared of some of people in there.

It last couple of days until I asked privately from her about it, first she refused to say anything and denied it. Some time afterwards I got her to admit it and all she said: "I had bad experiment from my past and from my school life" it triggers me that it was taboo so I didn't ask more from her. I sigh and only said: "If want to tell me about it I'm will listen but even if you don't want that cool too" she smiled and said: "Getting worried by you means world end, heh. I can tell it after war if I'm still alive" she walked away until she returned back to me and said:

If research with my real name you'll find why I was abandon by society. She whispered to my ear.

What it is then, isn't it Mayuki? She looked at me like doubting I was serious and said then.

No. It's… I couldn't spell it at all so I took note her last names since she tend to use both of them.

They gave foreigner name to you. Why they did that?

Well because I'm foreigner, I born in America so it's not surprise. Well my mom is Chinese so that's why other siblings were named her family way, I was my father traditional way named. I was a bit surprised since she didn't look foreigner.

Why you moved? She didn't answer in that instead left and waved as she goes.

**(Mayu's part)**

As I left there I knew I had to leave there already since I some time near going to get exposed so it wouldn't be against Aizen's orders. Thinking about it made me feeling bluer that I already felt, I chose this way yet past was saying to act otherwise. Thinking those two made me depressed since Yui died because I ran away and Hiro protecting me when I wanted to do that to them.

I was too into thinking I didn't notice someone to walk out from classroom and literally I bumped into her. I fall on my back same time wondering what just happened, I happen to apologize without noticing myself it.

As I Looked at her she was going to lean to help me up, she suddenly froze and stared at me. By that time I noticed it was Sayuri, just when things were starting to go smoothly and I could get out without even once meeting her or getting seen by her.

Mayu? Is that you? She said a bit afraid.

Mayu? I said as I stood up as she helps me up. I think you're mistaken me from someone. I said and smiled.

I'm sorry. I guess I have. And smiled back to me, which cause my heart skip a beat and beat even faster.

I'm sorry to run into you, then I'm going now.

I walked as fast as I could to get out of there in stairways I was some reason waited by blond fraccion kid. I knew he was the spy Ulquiorra told me about, he offered tissue as he said:

You got retreat order. I'm going be well enough on my own.

That's fast, why? I knew the answer already but I had to ask it.

I send request at very first day but since it didn't seemed necessary I got command if it seems that you're getting exposed I'll be sending you back immediate. I don't know how she knows you but you're no use anymore in here.

Well she is old classmate from previous spying so it's close call… I took tissue from him and continued: I don't believe I'm saying this but thanks Tesla.

Tesla had nodded and left there. I was never liked him in anyway since he kept following around Noitra but his that way caring habits were that bad. I was glad to get out of there this fast but since when Tesla was signed to do separate mission from Noitra. Thinking that made my stomach to twist, since my dreams I knew there were eight possible reasons for this. So I picked to prepare to the worst one like I used to do to handle things.

Maybe my plan of recovering Ichigo, hiding him and returning him back was slipped through for a reason. Only thinking that option make me shivered after Stark case I started to doubt his orders they were like he testing me how far I'd disobey him.

However when I returned back and check on Ulquiorra he was pissed off from some reason. He was surprised that I returned there and said:

So they send you back, this can't mean good. As he same time opened book and read it.

Yeah, I have to soon report to Aizen. Judging by your gesture you have read Grimmjow's report from Inukai mission. He glared colder then before.

Yeah read it. I regret reading it right after. No wonder he adopt so well your given nick name. Keeping same cold tone on his voice.

Hey! I'm good making nick names that others like, because I can predict their feelings for them. I was a bit pissed off from his line.

So made mine pissing me off on purpose? That's bold. He closed the book and said: You could at least warn me not to look dumb cat's report.

You had to look it some day, so it happens to be today. I didn't really think next words. Beside if Ichi is thinking it as mistake and moving on, so you shouldn't be troubling yourself with it.

Afterwards was terrible long silence I knew I shouldn't said that because he didn't think like that he was lying to me. Now I had slipped it out his irritating was gone but this it didn't go in right way either. After that there's no way he would be listening what I say so I decided to stay quiet and leave there.

I had to leave to Ichigo to correct his mistakes I wasn't one who begin with type that meddles in others busyness. Also too lazy to correct my words to someone who I weren't afraid of, which seemed came from Stark.

As I returned to my room I met Grimmjow all pissed off from last time prank I played on him. It clearly worked both expected that he did steal those stabilizers instead of me, well I had made sure of that it cleared some suspicious from me.

**When it all got clear…**

As Mayu walked out of my room I started to wonder what this feeling was or why I felt differently then he should. Mayu's words about that kid should comfort me a bit, instead I felt somehow disappointed to last lines. I put book away and lie down on my bed staring top roof "It's not like I planned it" I thought before I shook my mind to more important matters.

Then I remember that meeting Ichi meant she met him at Karakura either she got almost exposed or that kid had no idea what we were after all. I was sure he realized I was vampire on way as he was afraid at me. I thought as I had set down coffin cover by remote it was only just sometimes ever since Szayel had invented stabilizer.

Next day I saw Mayu on hall way as I went to mission and passed by me a bit smiling as she goes. I wanted to know what it was but I had to go on mission to that so called Devils throat, where travelers had been rumored been missing as they went there. Obvious reason to send me there its habitant creature has violated contract between Aizen it was either get to agree new one or kill it.

As long as I was send there he wanted keep contract with it, honestly he should send Yammy here not me. That place habitant orc had brain level was same level then his, also same type of strength as he had. As I had reach to enter of his cave I knew reason for late delivering of supplies, I had to ignore sounds and enter inside.

Oh Ulquiorra-chan! You begin here mean shipments are late, right?

I can see you found humans entertainment. I merely glance at them but returned to topic. Anyway shipment clearly is ready to take off, what's taking so long?

Yeah I received message from Aizen, that he needs more supplies and they ain't gonna crawl here in night time since rumors, this morning it should be getting enough.

He were found something drug to get stoned, I was sure there weren't no idiots to touch those things but it clearly were my misjudgment. Next thing was surprise to me that my balance started to throw away, which reminded I haven't eat in while. Unfortunately orc noticed it and smiled wickedly while saying:

Oh Ulquiorra-chan had forget to eat? Knock yourself by upper level maids, except don't on Aya-chan she ain't trained yet. He laughs so loud and disgustingly that hall cave shakes.

No thanks. Time like this I hope Mayu was here yet she had to stay at mansion which was quite strange.

Huh? That ain't good buddy. In few days ya gonna turn into ghoul, I thought you I hate those creatures.

That's old information. Ghouls are leftovers of half vampires, feeding them vampire blood helps them keep vampire like power but not turn into one.

Another cold rejection. Kuriko-chan has been missing yah, well if ya insist then don't but offer is still available.

As I thought I had to stay there for a day there, I saw that Aya-chan what he called she clearly had no idea of where she was. I knew from start that he tended to keep girls he had interest in and send away others to Aizen even after he lost interest in them. I held thought if Aizen ever went down I would make sure this guy went too his way disgusted me. Kuriko actually notes I wanted more likely medical blood then, so she offered it to me. She suddenly sat down and looks at me as she said:

What's wrong, Ulquiorra? You drinking medical blood when Mayu isn't around don't seem like you. I glanced at her neck at bruiser. Or have you stopped drinking other than medical or animal blood?

I don't like drink here that way. What happened to you is what I want to know?

Oh these bruisers. It's not big deal. I looked at them and took a sip. I didn't notice hand bruisers at all, because it wasn't that unusual.

Wrong name in wrong time I guess. I said and noticed her blush.

What?! Where you heard that? I thought that I said to Sasame to not tell…

From himself. She got startled as I had said it. Well not precisely but when he use word missing it's easy to figure out.

She went quiet; in understandable reasons soon she will be thrown away into food but it really wasn't my busyness to step into it.

In next day (or more likely night) I left there with supplies I leaved there a head back to report that shipment was coming. When suddenly next day someone dashed into my room as I woke up a bit weakened, that someone had moving back on her shoulder and said:

Guess who I found in shipment? It was good I found it otherwise it would be in extra meal. Mayu said as she shut door behind her. When leg peeked out of bag as it shakes vigorously after door was shut.

I can give only wild guess but put her down first.

Huh? You know!? She said as she put bag down and raise her from there. Kuriko! How nice, I always wanted maid! She said as she squeezed her as she was new toy.

Taking stuff from shipments is wrong. Return her now. She froze and Mayu gave normal usual 'are you kidding me' look.

It's okay she wasn't in a list. Capturing human and keeping it as maid isn't against rules and you know that. "As long as you report it to Aizen" I thought.

It meant she had ran away there to our shipment hoping better future, I had to give up since Mayu wasn't gonna change her mind. She seemed relieved Mayu drag her with her at least she will stay out of trouble I thought and continued as Grimmjow entered.

Hey, what was that new chick of yours pet was dragging?

Her new maid. I don't know where she has dragged it from. "At least she keeps her busy and out of trouble"

Nice. He said as he checked them as they walk down hall way. Anyway sorry for suddenly but you have new mission nearby Karakura, wait what it was again…

Mihama. Check that stranger woman power, it's not like it would be in any use.

Heh, in some rumors she is useful. He grinned and continued as he walked away. Part of that Kurosaki capture plan.

I never forget that when it reminds me also seeing that orange kid before. Yammy was there making all that useless beating up when he saw me and I did him yet, why we didn't recognized each other that time. Why I didn't by reiatsu recognize him was clear yet he should have remembered it or not.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yeah I know hell how can that happen but every one know why maybe Ichigo wouldn't but why Ulquiorra didn't is bigger mystery. Simply he ain't that time tried to find anything interesting he was only interested to avenge so he tends to not remember things that he weren't interest at. As he seemed to me looking for something interesting but never happen to find it in everything, that why he seems to not have emotional its only face of someone who got bored same crap day by day.

Heh maybe that's why someone people calls him emo. I don't so don't nag me if I'm wrong.

Those sounds that were in cave Ulquiorra ignored them because they were moans and some hard core s&m sounds(easy if ya can't image think or watch **behind closed doors** and yaa find answer*p.s. anime). lol and most of his language was fixed way he understood them, typer doesn't allow any misspellings. My text pretty much depends on it so had to write it's way

Uruhida: Finally we get to… *got sleeve pulled by Mayu WHAT NOW MAYU!?

Mayu: Stop spoiling fun to read… Please look forward to next episode!

Ulquiorra: Why I have dragged in to this?

Mayu: here… *gives a scrip of next episode.

Ulquiorra: …Hell no. Where's my manager?

Uruhida: Sorry, he said good luck and also that you can't refuse it,* evil laugh.


	6. Step to Unknown

I read my own story again, realized I had still old habit growing on calling Ulquiorra and others name Arrangar. Let me fill you in it was only writers block I couldn't find interesting name that would fit for all of undead so that's why. I write on down explaining of each individual characters vampire type and capabilities might write some of them in story so it might spoil out coming stories.

Basic thing that I want you to know is that turning vampires here needs two steps (if it wasn't in story I explain it right here and now!) ceremony and contract. Normally bite is ceremony and offering blood is contract (you become loyal to that person) but contract doesn't have to be same vampire. In this story there are few characters that made contract with devil, but it's rare since he makes deals that he is only one that advantage in it (well naturally since you get to be loyal to yourself from that). But only benefit along begin king of yourself is that as long as you're alive you get unlimited development for gaining more skill or gaining undead powers.

Ceremonies are sometimes different for example Qiang shi vampires from the bite are alive until they really die, after death they don't wake up until first hunger which is about 7-10 days. Which at china was about amount of time they mourn while coffin was still open, waking up in your own funeral are said to be cause of short temper.

**Ulquiorra:** It only myth, get along with it as same goes mourning time if cat gets in same room as coffin, cat's abilities jumps to this vampire.

**Mayu:** Why you say its myth? We have living example of it! 3

**Grimmjow:** I have feeling you are talking about me...

**Uruhida**: Well that's all, and rest is up to you if you read under explaining's!

* * *

><p>Red moon and hunters 06-<p>

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was spacing out and Grimmjow was a bit concerned but he didn't really show it in his actions. He left to try to eavesdropping Mayu and new girl's dressing games that sounded yuri moment developing. Ulquiorra was a bit pissed to hear their loudly playing around, since Mayu should be taking things more seriously and consider consequences of her actions.<p>

**(Ulquiorra)**

"Mayu must have been behind of that I didn't remember him, though I didn't know she could do that without ceremony" I thought and went ahead to my mission. I read description what that girl would look like; "-orange long hair, grey eyes and flower pins" no matter how many time I read it I didn't find her useful in any way. I headed towards Mihama though I heard she would be there only the particular day at month but place where she lived was strict check-up before entering city. Vampires has hard time to get in without inside help and specially Urahara's protected towns and cities didn't let any stranger vampire in.

I walked out of gate past block of ghouls that headquarter was surrounded by stopping people from inside to escape. I was getting close by ruins that we found Ichigo lying around and I heard someone calling out scented the smell nearby.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.(Back for a bit in time at some-else-where)~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ichigo was at Karakura talking to Renji at rooftop it was their day of as hunters that Urahara had demanded. Renji didn't mind and Ichigo was too much spacing out to complain to it while he could.

- So? Why are you spacing out so much lately Ichigo? Renji waited for answer but didn't get any so he continued. It's about girl; that made on you that kiss mark, am I right?

- Eh?! Ichigo yelled out and covered his neck with his hands as he continued: T-there's a kiss mark? Where?

- It's like you known, where but you want to play dumb about it. Renji sighed and said: Don't worry; I haven't said anyone including Inoue; however I'd suggest that you break up with her since you clearly aren't interested in her.

- What makes you say that? Ichigo asked but sulked and continued: Beside it isn't your problem so; keep your opinions to yourself.

- I have my reasons. Renji said with irritated tone in his voice as he continued he looked people on street: I'm judging by the fact that this is only free-day before war and you don't spend it with her also that you guys just ever since you were dating didn't hang together that often then you did when you were only friends. If I'm wrong correct me but even now you're thinking someone else, you were at when we first met huge romantic so I find it strange from you. "I did call it back then naïve foolishness" Renji thought in his mind.

- You're right it's not like me. He looked more down as he continued: It's not like me at all, but since that day I was rescued I wasn't single day like me.

- Hey, come back! Renji yelled as he found Ichigo's depressed continuing too long. Tell about it; I'll keep it secret as long as I can so tell me!

Ichigo was shocked for a moment since it wasn't about a woman, but decided to hide that fact and told most of parts about it. Renji was stunned and smacked Ichigo to his back and said: "You did it? You're last person I would expect to-" noticed Ichigo got upset so he asked: "That's not all isn't it?" carefully as he received nod. He leaned against to wall and asked: "It's because you don't know if you like her or not that bothers you?" Ichigo was quiet means he hit bulls eye.

- Why don't you check it out by go see her again if you feel same then asked her out. If not you can deal it as if it was dog bite? Renji made weird suggestion to Ichigo to do.

- If it was you could you treated as dog bite? Ichigo asked and Renji smirked.

- 'I'd say that's Vegas baby' beside under such conditions it could be only thought as survival instinct; if you were female that is. Ichigo rolled his eyes. You were under their mercy if you did something upsetting them would cause your life.

- You're implying that it was a rape? That I couldn't say no even if I wanted? Ichigo was seriously looking like he just got pissed off.

- I am I wrong? Renji looked calm but he continued: I told you an option that you might not have considered, think about it.

- I understand what you mean but it's not it! Ichigo yelled but Renji was beginning unusual calm.

- Well, whoever you date as long as it isn't Rukia I don't really care; so have it your way then! He said and spotted Rukia in crowd.

- Your suggestion sounded like reasonable thing to do. Ichigo suddenly said but also continued: I have been wondering when you confess to Rukia?

- Confess what to Rukia? Renji asked with dumb face making Ichigo laugh and think: "Who is naïve now?" but eventually said: Nothing, forget it.

- Oh? One thing I forgot to say Renji. He looked at Ichigo as he was walking away as he continued his sentence: It's not she it's he.

Renji froze to look Ichigo to leave with white pale face but as he was long out of sight he said: "No wonder he was acting oddly, that is something that makes anyone confused" as he smirked. "Well no fear that he might go after Rukia, that peach is mine" he thought as he was keeping gazing from roof Rukia. Reason why Renji was worried since about same time Orihime had confessed to Ichigo Rukia had too and her feelings didn't pretty much have changed from it.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.(return where we started)~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I was hoping that I didn't hear it "What you want?" was first thing to blur out of me. I got answer: "I didn't think I would find you here, well little a bit of your time would be nice" Ichigo grinned but I wasn't going to waste any more time in here so I walked away.

- Hey, Ulquiorra. Wait a sec, it really won't take a long. He said as he followed me and my answer was: I don't have any time to waste and neither should you.

- Well I didn't really expect that you would listen. He sighed I felt reason to be cautious from here on but I didn't expect him to flash-step us some elsewhere. "Hey I said that I don't have time" I was almost to say as I saw village before route to devil horned mountains.

- If you want to hear out then that village over there is, however you were in hurry I don't stop you any further than this. I will go there by myself. "He knows?" was thought first to wonder as I looked at that village.

- I'll hear you out if you promise this last time you deliberately come to see me. So I headed towards the village while Ichigo was standing looking oddly. You aren't going to ask? I yelled to him to get him to hurry with this.

I didn't expect he would know what this place meant to me, but I suspected he meant to go here to investigate about me. It was my home town small carpet feeling like aura covered it and hides the fact that it was empty from anything living. "This place is seriously run down I heard this was first one to go" he said intending to end silence not that I would going to help him but the fact that I was curious.

- Why you dragged me to here? He looked irritating calmly as he answered: "I didn't **drag** you here I said **'if' **you want hear me out"

- Then you'd choose any other place, the fact that your attitude turned upside down as we reached here shows that you're confident that I'd hear you out. I was getting pissed by now since practically answered my own question.

- Let's assume you're right, it's because I need to you to hear me out. Ichigo stopped at center of town looking around as if he looked something special. I wonder where library is.

- What it is different from here? Ichigo didn't answer before I pointed it out for him and asked: How you intending to get inside; it's locked you know?

- How you know it's locked? He asked but didn't much care if I answered to it or not. For times like this Ishida taught me to pick locks.

Unexpectedly he founds old key from under personal route's doormat, I knew it existence but the fact he would look for such could mean Mayu told this to him. I told her to stay out others affairs so often that included many times staying out of my busyness generally. As door opened Ichigo a bit got starlet and said: "Ulquiorra what should I do?" I thought what he meant but looked at his hands. "I broke the key" he said a bit upset tone I sighed since it sounded like kid was about to cry. "I thought it might be one-way ticket, anyway lock it as we go in you don't want deal ghouls" we were already gathering them around as we spoke. I check he would lock it properly before I head anywhere. Ichigo was stunned about library size and how many books there were. I had read all books here and memorized every ones pages when I turned eight, I used to sneak in from that personals only door since my families political reasons had banned us using library.

- There seems to be survivors starved in here. Ichigo said as he stared skeleton whose hand rested on book. Rescue didn't come and starvation started.

- Nope, he didn't die in starvation. See hole in back of skull and in front. I pointed it out as I took his book and place it where it should be since that library keeper had obsessive-compulsive and he was only one in whole village I got along with.

- Why took his book away? Ichigo asked I without noticing answered: "Obsessive-compulsive guys hates when you misplace their belongings, though it's not his he is serious-" I noticed I didn't hear him to telling anything he wanted to tell.

- I forgot what you wanted to say? Ichigo was sniggering as he heard my words but as said: If you don't have anything this time I drag you out of here dead or alive.

- I just wanted to hear more about you so I thought taking you to where first article mentioned you; might make you tell about yourself since you have your guard always up.

- What you read about happening here? I asked he looked a bit surprised but answered quickly: "That kid was only survivor from this village and description fit to you" I sighed. Yeah it's more and less true story.

- The fact you got to safe from here must had been hard, but I don't get it. You got to safe yet you ended up in Aizen's zone.

- That's classified information. I figure if I didn't say that he'd try turning me around to tell him. If you're interested what happened here, is something I can say.

- Is it because you already slipped out some parts of it? He asked with annoying face which he knew would piss off me and I kicked without restraining myself him to guts. He smirked as he said: "I was kidding".

- You remind my friend and it makes me even more pissed I'd not try to get to my bad side. I mean his smirks seemed like Grimmjow and his attitude in normal day would make me lose my temper. Though his smirks a lot more evilly then you.

- Okay, okay! He was starlet sudden temperature drop. Just tell me **please.**

He still seemed to want to my bad side, but I decided to calm down at least this library was completely spiritual pressure sealed anything didn't leak out nor we couldn't sense anyone coming here. I sat down and told him:

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.(Ulquiorra tells a bit background story)~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I was living this town with my little brother (oh you have little brother? "Shut it") most of time alone. We had maids visiting us time to time but I didn't understand their purpose to come there since we could do those things by ourselves (Maids? Uh, oh. "Last warning, Kurosaki"). Now that remember that day had red moon on sky too, which is irrelevant to why I hate it. I sneaked out as made sure my brother was in sleep, I always went for few hours to read in here library every night. I used that spare key from under rug and entered in, if I think now I noticed something odd thing climbing from the window in to house where couple was loudly fighting like every night. Instead paying any attention surroundings I entered inside, I read again four to six books but I accidently fell sleep middle one of them.

I woke up as I heard footsteps heavier then I had ever heard, I saw this guy was coming to closer to me but I had no idea why. Only I knew he might had been mad over sneaking in, last time he caught me sneaking in he said never get caught again. Ghouls' existing was strictly denied but I knew it wasn't he. This guy was at few inches away when friend of my father shot him down, when I was still gathering what was happening he jammed entrance doors so ghouls won't get in. "Hey kid is there anyone else inside here?" I shook my head he cursed and asked: "Is there anymore survivors?" I was unable to answer to him. I was still adding things together until I remembered little brother but this guy stopped me going to save him and told it was too late.

He said that in two hours the main street become stuffed with them that it was difficult to run away from them. His plans was either wait for saving or look for big distraction to ghouls and run away where they were outnumbered. I got to know him in three days after that food supplies was getting low and all food supplies were here the ones meant in case of earthquake or something like that. When I looked outside I noticed that ghouls were gathering all to the entering gate I took one of guns that guy left on table just in case with me. I got away but I saw that guy fired emergency flare to sky and from distance I noticed helicopter landing on rooftop.

Up until I heard stuff about Aizen groups I thought he got to safe too, that guy was my friend father not only that but that he was police ("though I didn't know him until later"). I was from that moment as heard my town was only one few he destroyed I started thinking I would rather die than surrender to Aizen's group hands. (Hold on how long you felt that way?)

**~.~.~.~.~.~(Stops here too long silence cut it here; story teller change)~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Doesn't much matter, you have known by now. That those who are under Aizen don't really want to be there nor obey him" he said but Ichigo didn't much change and asked same question again. He didn't answer to him instead asked from him: "Why you wanted to know about me, Kurosaki?" and took few steps closer as he said: "Even if I was willing to say to you about it, I'd only share it with give-and-take rule" Ichigo recalled the night they spend together and blushed. He said little wavering in his voice: "If you don't want to say it then say so don't say anything misleading" if Ulquiorra wasn't vampire he wouldn't hear the end but he smirked at the end.

"It's your own fault not mine" he said with serious face, Ichigo got a bit embarrassed spouted words: "Just shut up" and sulked. Ulquiorra noticed his odd behavior reason, he gently pets his chin and said: "I forgot, we made promise back then" Ichigo's face turned bright red. "You don't really mean it, right?" Ichigo said as he followed Ulquiorra's movement who sighed hard and said: "I said it clearly back then right?" he walked towards stairwells to upstairs. "Hold on Ulquiorra" Ichigo yelled and followed him to room at upstairs.

Ulquiorra remembered his and police's base at upstairs he might had left message there to him so he looked around there. Ichigo was confused what he was doing so he mostly stood and only watched his searching's of something. Ulquiorra stopped as he saw pistol on floor and picked it up, Ichigo noticed it and said: "That's police pistol! Do you think it's his?" Ulquiorra looked annoyed as he said: "I know it's his" he was about to take bullets out of shell. Ichigo realized he was looking for something related to that police and looked around before opening drawer, where he found police badge and letter. Ulquiorra burned his fingers from bullets he tried to check up, he saw their small curving at sides before saying: "Kurosaki, could you-" but he remembered he wasn't ally. "Ulquiorra look! What I found-" he stopped his sentence as he saw Ulquiorra's burned hands and panicked: "What happened?" he looked surroundings. He saw bullets lying on ground and said: "Sacred silver bullets? He really wasn't ordinary police" and gathered bullets from floor.

"Thank you, Kurosaki" Ichigo looked at him as he had put all bullet to mag. "If you call me Ichigo I'll considerate to giving this to you" he said to meant to tease him but his cold tone in his voice was proof of failure. "Would you give them to me **Ichigo**?" Ichigo's imaginary worked against him and blushed as he gave it to him. Ulquiorra looked at ones Ichigo was still holding which were police badge and letter he asked: "Where you found that?" Ichigo pointed out drawer. Ichigo gave both them to Ulquiorra as he said: "Why didn't you say you were looking for something his stuff from here? I would had helped you sooner if you did" Ulquiorra froze to think if he was only one to think him as enemy. He said something Ichigo didn't expected "Why you help me?" he was confused so Ulquiorra continued: "I wasn't one who saved you and thing you have forgotten is that I'm in Aizen's units" Ichigo looked like he understood what he was saying. "I know, you're one of Espada too" he took break in his sentence as he showed his wrist "You should have known me before this too, you didn't mind it back then" Ulquiorra didn't say a word.

They concentrated to letter which seemed to be coded to so only Ulquiorra could read it properly. Ichigo followed him as he cracked the code and said: "He sure knew you well to think you could crack this" Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders as he answered: "He only knew I'd doubt it and not rest until I'd know" Ichigo still looked amazed. "He was captured as food supply" Ulquiorra said and Ichigo noticed his rage from his emotionless figure.

* * *

><p>I hope this was good cliffhanger :P No one blames to show some emotion on this kind of situation. I had a bit improved the old text as I read it... Okay A LOT but if you could read it this far and this text seems good enough then keep on reading. If this text disappointed you then you can stop reading :P since I think I can't for a while write better then this...<p>

I noticed I forgot lines in previous chapters... **(-_-)D *face palm*** Anyway Here is full explaining of vampires you'll encounter during your reading (I'm going to fix those missing lines and forgotten things at some time) this far invented ones are Lamia, immortal, edimmu, Qiang shi, Dopperman, ghouls and half vampires...(I know you think you know most of them but here is my stories rules)

**Lamia**; Demon and vampires mix up close to immortal since you can slice this person really into pieces and she/he won't die. However to compared to real immortal pain can be caused to this person and she/he is weak of soul purifying actions same that are used as exorcist demon out but in this case will lose his/her life. They have many weaknesses that depend on demon they are mixed with.

**Edimmu**; Very first vampires purest breed which usually turns into head-vampires in age 1000, long time for person with one motive to live. Ceremony to this is bite from head-vampire and proceed contract before turning to ghoul. Before contract they would be only normal half-vampires, however edimmu's appetite is most feared. They eat human or they whatever prey it was to very to bone and add their strenght to themselves. Also part of their ceremony is to eat person they first counter to until nothing is left. Gluttonies is this vampire type's basic trait, from eating they gain all kinds of different things from their prey.

**Qiang shi**; full scale introduce is they are all undeads with different abilities like Mayu is witchcraft learned from her death. They have from bite of any vampire type through ceremony as it normally is blood lost, as they are completely empty from blood they wake to eat/drink blood until they are full. Unlike Edimmu they can go many days without drinking blood since they can store it in stomach and from there little by little feed themselves. However unlike edimmu they can't eat humans food nor their drinks it makes them feel nauseous and finally to vomit. Qiang shi are while they are in ceremony mode open for abilities to attach to them however after ceremony their abilities stays pretty much the same, they can master them at to very peek in time but can't adopt any new developments whats so ever.

**Dopperman**; is ghoul and dopperman's combination. Dopperman alone has ability to turn into anything it sees or wants. With ghoul's combination it's closer to real transforming "You're what you eat" fits to this creature perfectly since it's true in his ability. It can turn into perfect head-vampire by eating one which still is rare since once one of head-vampires perish nothing will be left to eat and not a single alive one would willingly give them to be eaten. This was one mad scientist creation that one time broke free from laboratory and increased its number by producing just like humans. Those who were attacked by these didn't turn into ghouls or this combination. Since it only needed to eat human to transform into something it could hide in among people.

**Ghoul**; there's three type of ghouls and they are determinate by how they turned. One is medical gas/virus related which has a cure already invented, but it may not save those who are already been bitten or turned into one. So their existence is really low when second is failed attempt to turn into vampire for example Edimmu refuse to eat human in 7-10 days depending on how long he/she can endure until hunger gets overhead edimmu can distract his/her hunger by normal food or drinking. In second also ones that are bitten by this kind of ghouls; however they can be cured by killing the one that has bit and ones that are vampires leftovers; they need only head to live. Third are woken by black magic living dead, close of zombies which are only interest in that someone's brains but are controlled completely by the one who woken him. One thing is connecting them is that they don't use their brains to think and some of them don't them at all. Some of ghouls can't even see and only reacts to noises but third one it doesn't matter since they are under its master's control.

**Immortals**; only few among people are immortals. Among vampires it's even more rare and closer to be called myth or urban legend. But one loud mouth claimed that he beaten grim reaper to gain immortality but chances to beat grim reaper at moment when you are spiritual pressure at zero and you're unable to move limb. Immortals normally have a cult or traditions to follow which complicates their movements that they can't do any spy works since they can't blend in among normal people.

**Half vampire**; these are mostly humans who are made contract with either head-vampire or three from top of this list. These are either strongest vampires or the weakest since it depends on one you make contract with. Without fear of becoming vampire fully but ghoul they can become because of blood loss but can be restored by blood of vampire. Less mount of them are ghouls with contract blood from vampire, however are easily returned back to ghoul since they need Constance feeding.

Okay, SPOILER. DO NOT SCROLL DOWN FROM HERE ON IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING SPOILER OF

READING FURTHER :P

YOU HAD BEEN WARNED

LAST CHANCE, IT'S NOT TOO LATE

OKAY, OKAY!

HERE IT GOES

**Uruhida: ** Okay, it's about Noitra. He is the loud mouth immortal.

**Ulquiorra: ** I don't see what's the big deal for just delay. it's only Noitra's bullshit I think he is either too stupid to understand the death is eternal sleep means you're not supose to woke from it. (Speaks from experience seeing him woke from death saying "it sure was nice nap" or "is it morning already?")

**Noitra:** HEY! IT'S NOT BULLSHIT! IT REALLY HAPPENED! I can't help it that I get a memory lost after each and every death I get...

**Mayu:** No kidding, you don't remember how many times you're lost

**Noitra:** Heh, it's not lost if I'm alive

Mayu: Proves you're an idiot

Noitra: What!? No I'm not!

Mayu: In an eating contest it doesn't matter if you're alive or dead lose is still a

lose XD but about fighting it's good that you're that optimistict

Uruhida: Stop fueling him, Mayu. It's his turn to come out in next chapter

Noitra: Heh, you won't think you can mess with me after next chapter *evil smirk*


	7. Ambush, capture and resolve

Chapter 8's gonna split in two options choose A if you love lovelydovely, happy-lucky-go kind of story and situation for story. Choose B if you are sadist select this story line since it's truly gory or I tried to so, Of course there's third option read both and compare which you like better. It's because Ulquiorra in this chapter wonders between two choises, I'm not sure if 9th is split too but eventually it will reunite again. I think about 12 chapters will come out :P

**Uruhida: **okay, I couldn't decide so there's two options! Geez

**Ulquiorra: **...

**Hichigo: **I waited long and this is only thing I get!

_Uruhida run away*_

* * *

><p><strong>(Ichigo) 07<strong>

I didn't even considered it before this but his objective to go in Aizen's group was revenge or something like that. If I had lose Karin or Yuzu to Aizen selfish massacres I'd go berserk and inner-me would be thrilled. Ulquiorra's brother probably has turned into ghoul and is among those that are surrounding this building as we stood here. I don't know about him but to me coming place where I had to turn my back to only family member I had isn't really easiest thing to do. I remember that he didn't mention his parents; "Say Ulquiorra what about your parents, you said you live mostly alone so one of them must be-" he reacted fast to my question and answered: "Father, however since mom perished he was almost never at home so it's same as he didn't existed" I had stepped in landmine. He said right after; "You promised you won't be coming see me any more so this should be enough" he wasn't intend to ask if it was enough for me.

At that moment I remembered I left Hichigo in Karakura I have been able to split in two since I was little. Hichigo was inner-me, who was a vampire only thing I found positive about him that I couldn't turn into ghoul from it's bite as long as we were one. His personality at least seems positive of mine; I had bad feeling and thought: "I hope he isn't doing something stupid or take influence from Kon". Kon was only ghost that liked to took over me time to time so he could pick up girls or live fully his lost youth, which was right now Hichigo's problem now. I sighed deep one if those two would gang up I'd be in big trouble, Ulquiorra was acting a bit oddly so I thought to give a try to cheer him up.

Ulquiorra? I called him out from spacing out and as I got his attention I asked: We could look around if your little brother is here, if he isn't he might had escaped-

He is not here. I was surprised he had looked around at here before, next words however was unexpected. Around ten years ago I visited here and found some survivors, exchange of silence I took them to nearest city. He was among them.

Eh!? Really!? I was happy for him but I got an odd feeling about it. Isn't it good he survived!?

You're right, that's all that should matter. Again, he was not happy about it. For a long time must have he thought his brother was undead yet he seemed sad.

I need to head back to mission before sunrises, Strawberry you leave from route we came after I have left do you hear me? I was pissed it's Ichi-go! Not strawberry but I decided to ignore it.

I got it Ulqui-chan. I said as revenge knowing he hated it but he didn't seem to hear nothing but the first part.

I stayed behind at office for about ten minutes or more before I left there. When I passed by window I saw huge pile of ghouls at very center of town and stopped to looking from window. It must be coincident that there was another vampire with crescent looking weapon he seemed like he was talking to Ulquiorra. I felt familiar spiritual pressure inside library and sound of footsteps were getting closer and closer every moment. I was glad I haven't up until now took Zangetsu out of seal that Mayu had made to me with it I could hide from this risk that was getting closer.

**(No one tells story)**

Ulquiorra had stepped out of library's front door to see Noitra sitting on pile of ghouls and dismembered body parts most of them were still moving. To center were gathering even more ghouls only to stood around they understood to stepping any closer would end up victim of Noitra's sickle. Ulquiorra was feeling he didn't come just out of his whim Aizen had might put few of foot soldiers after him and if he would do something out of his normal habits these would come hunt down. "They send you? I'm feeling like begin underestimated" Noitra snigger as he heard it coming from Ulquiorra. "Objective isn't destroy, it's bring back if there's any trace of betrayal then it is different story" he said with really wide evil smile, he cracked his neck as he continued: "I was one recruited you so I've part responsible, you should know the best recruit leader-dono" his wicked smile disgusted Ulquiorra. "You were only capable to torture people, not recruit your brain level is lower than ghouls" he said bluntly knowingly it would trigger him.

As Noitra charged at him Ulquiorra flash-stepped to center and Noitra was still pissed and said: "Are you running away Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra said nothing and headed out of village. "Hey!" Noitra yelled as he started chased after him but once loud booming sound come from library both of them stopped where they were. Unlucky for Ulquiorra; Ichigo and Grimmjow came out of crumbling library that at that moment become nothing more than pile of stones. "What's it, you bastard! It's now only pile of dirt" two of them were concentrate to their fight but Noitra smiled wickedly even more than he did before. "There's proof I need" Ulquiorra looked at him with his usual calm; "finding enemy in grey zone isn't unusual, I came here to shake off trailing. We are going to back headquarter right? Let's go" his attitude wasn't changed what so ever and he kept walking towards main gates. Noitra was furious but he yelled to Grimmjow: "Hey bake-neco*! We'll go ahead come when you get it wrapped down killing is forbidden as you remember!" and he followed Ulquiorra's movements expecting something kind of reaction.

Ichigo was having hard time last time fighting against Grimmjow though Hichigo was holding him down without second half he was finally captured. "I guess I misjudged you" he muttered and sealed Ichigo's hands behind his back to move him with them headquarter. Ulquiorra sighs as they have catch up with him; "trump card? In this Mayu has been believing in?" he thought but soon he chased the thought away. "It's no time to be distracted I objective is-" Ulquiorra thought but still kept going back to wondering what was wrong with this kid. "He did better job when I and Yammy met him, even in Grimmjow's last report-" he didn't think anymore then that so he put hands in his uniforms pockets and remembered those sacred bullets in that pistols they picked up.

Ichigo was walking obediently to forward he noticed they were same kind of ropes Mayu had used and Ulquiorra had used them too. Ropes reacted to spiritual pressure it same time absorb them as it also tied itself tighter so whoever was tied with them couldn't escape. He was a bit relieved that they weren't noticing as he was checking how to cut the rope so only he needed to do was wait for best timing to cut it and run for it. However he stumbled but not quite fall down, which opened to opportunity to slow them down but also to see Ulquiorra was holding that pistol. He knew it from chain that came outside from his pocket accidently as he looked to his way, that chain had oddly patterned figure at the end. Ichigo became curious as he heard their irritated conversation with each other that he wondered if Ulquiorra was going to use that against those or someone inside. "Whatever it'd be mistake or not, he wouldn't took that as memory of his savior since he already had letter and that badge" Ichigo thought more he thought more he started to think that Ulquiorra wasn't contracted with Aizen.

Grimmjow was noticing Ichigo's odd behavior so he pushed Ichigo walk in front of him and said so he would be only one to hear: "Try anything funny, I'll tie your legs too and carry you" his gaze looked like he'd kill instead. Ichigo was disappointed he had just found weakness spot of this rope to cut it with ease. He tried to confuse them by saying: "Is it okay to let me see where you're taking me? If I escape it would leak where you keep civilians and your upper hand will be destroyed" Grimmjow only smirked but Noitra was really pissed. "You think you could escape from inside fortress? If it was possible you'd have found it already" Grimmjow said Ulquiorra continued to it: "Normal hunter could escape but these two are born to track down escapers so it has become impossible" it was messages to Ichigo that if he would escape he needed to distract these two to make it out. "That's right as long as we're here there's no single rat getting away, ya get that!?" Noitra said as he laughed on top of it as if saying you're already goner.

When Ichigo actually came in from gate and saw that mansion again his hopes for escape started to fade away. Ulquiorra gave glance to him before he insulted Noitra again who weren't really happy about it and said: "Ulquiorra, just because you got higher ranked then me I'm still your sempai. I'll cut it in you if I've to" Grimmjow was a bit confused when Ulquiorra said: "Try me" and pulled out his katana*. Ulquiorra glance to Ichigo again who noticed it meaningful and focused on rope. Three of them were consternated to arguing that didn't noticed Ichigo to cut the rope and sneaking off. "Too bad, boy" he heard which caused him to freeze in his spot and voice continued: "If ya left minute earlier ya wouldn't bump into me" it was Ichimaru. His smile was always wicked and getting pass him would be tough, Ichigo gave it a try but was recaptured and taken to meet Aizen with those other three.

Of course Aizen scolded those three and each of them blamed to each other was taking it to nowhere so Aizen said: "I understand and it's awfully new that Ulquiorra is begin irritated but I guess it's because failed mission" that was when Ulquiorra bowed and said: "I'm sorry Aizen-sama, truth is I was going to distract the someone who was tailing me and got a bit retoured for longer route-" Aizen stopped him there. "I see, though your mission failed but its purpose didn't so you can step out for now" Aizen said but his words seemed backwards of his reaction on his face.

I would like to know, how it was possible that all three of you almost let just captured enemy member escape like that. Noitra wasn't pleased.

It was on Grimmjow's care. Letting him escape is his fault because he took his eyes off him. Grimmjow and Noitra started to argue.

It was my fault, Aizen-sama. All of them in room stared to Ulquiorra and even Ichigo was shocked. My irritations to Noitra's actions did number of my patient and Grimmjow was only considered since it'd be trouble if I started cannibalism inside our force.

Oh, that indeed would had been unpleasant, there's no placement for Noitra after all. But that goes for you as well Ulquiorra, make sure this doesn't happen again.

Thank you, Aizen-sama. I'll be more careful. Ulquiorra bowed deeply.

Most of them were confused what just happened, Grimmjow looked pissed off. They started to discuss about what to do to Ichigo, after sometime of arguing Aizen said: "Why don't you take him as under your control, Ulquiorra?" who looked confused. "I rather not" suddenly all of others stared at him as Aizen asked why his answer was: "It should be obvious by now, you're planning 'welcome party' for him right? My job is opposite persuade them that we don't need it" Aizen looked to Noitra and said: "What are your opinions on this matter Noitra?" who was at his boiling point. "Are you kidding? I'm not going to babysit that's his job" Ulquiorra took glance at him but ignored his last part of words. "That's problem, right now there's no one else ask unless Grimmjow volunteer's for it" his smirk while he took break from his sentence showed him he enjoyed it or was plotting go around anyway. Grimmjow stayed quiet as he was mentioned until he was asked if he could look after Kurosaki but his answer was: "I can't guarantee I keep him alive, Illuforte has been rampage for several times by now" Aizen observed his reaction like a predator.

**Meanwhile Hichigo at Karakura**

Ichigo had left out with kind of hurry that it seemed interesting but he was obviously make me work to his benefits if I went with him. Kon was near me somewhere too so I head out to somewhere interesting like looking after Inoue who was again going to meet Aisawa at Mihama town. Kon followed me little too eagerly to meet Inoue, while I was only meant to look after her. "Kon, I'm just saying this ones; you may took over Ichigo but I won't let you took over me" I said to him but he was concentrated to peeking to Inoue's room.

Hichigo shouldn't you be with Ichigo? Rukia asked from me I looked to her and said: I thought that too, but begin bossed around is not fun so I stayed behind.

Stayed behind? Where he went then? I knew this midget is not going to let me enjoy any moment of peace.

How should I know he left on his own? Her glare was mid-ground of killing intention and concerned.

But without you if he is dragged into fight he will not going to make it! That midget knew I wanted full control over Ichigo. I doubt more that he'd not run into trouble on his way.

That's his problem not asking for me with him. She was getting more and more pissed that was almost interesting to watch.

Midget gave long lecture that it didn't matter if I didn't listen to it that I got bored to it. I eventually said to her: "You care for Ichigo, but not me right? It's too bad for you since it is package deal" and I left there but before going I said: "My contract with Ichigo is I help him if I feel like it" I was annoyed to talk to her. Ichigo has forgotten even his real reason to join hunters to hunt vampire down and it sure isn't the reason that this midget thinks it is. It isn't my fault he has forgot our contract, we have made it long time ago so I don't blame him forgetting. Those were thoughts I thought on way to back to Karakura, but I changed my mind since I had bad feeling about it. It was not because of that midget got me all worried or anything like that, from long ago I had sensed when my help was crucial to him. I'm very aware that he would never ask for my help, his pride was too high for it and always got in trouble.

Finding Ichigo would be tough job so I decide play for odds and go place where people had talked he was found. Rest of a way I could follow his scent until I find him, I need to ask from Ichigo if he remembered the contract. Walking was tiring but if his scent went to different direction it would be easier to change direction. I really will make him pay for my efforts over finding him, it could stop smirk while thinking his troubled face over it.

I found nearby Inukai town building that one door was up and rest of it was down in pieces, as I examined it and saw weird pentagram on it. Moment I got close to it I heard loud pounding as if something wanted out of there I got interested and looked other side which was empty. "That could be interesting see what's inside in there" I thought and it sounded even louder that it even sounded like it was panicked. So I opened the door, making sure that whatever was inside there didn't saw where I was when I opened it and followed as it stepped outside. I was surprised as I saw them walking out of door, it was so interesting that I forgot why I came there.

**Back to Ichigo; Ichigo's point of view**

I wasn't believing I actually was right in front of Aizen and most of their conversation slipped from my ears. I heard about Ulquiorra speaking about 'welcoming party' from there I catch up on to their conversation. Noitra called vampire said: "If there's no need for me I'll go for now Aizen-sama" and he left from room. "I take it that you don't much have any choice then go by mine conditions" Aizen sighed and said:

Odd thing for you to put conditions, but I guess there's no hurt so please tell them. Ulquiorra stood to closer to Aizen, Grimmjow was acting oddly as if he was scared.

First off as usually no one else is allowed get involved as long he is under my watch. Ichimaru smirked and interrupted him by saying.

If he was escaping? Don't ya think that's too much to ask? He just a minute a go tried to escape under ya nose. He smirked was like he was implying something.

Then you look after him I have my hands full with my subordinate I'm sure you know that well too. Ichimaru didn't seem to like it and Aizen was laughing to it.

I understood that but according Mayu's predictions leaving him unguarded doesn't change the fate, if you are going to guard him properly then I don't see any problems.

Ulquiorra was amazing I didn't know what their 'welcoming party' was but judging their conversation it wasn't joyful time. "Do they really dislike guarding prisoners or civilians here that badly?" I was thinking but suddenly I got chills when Ulquiorra asked from Aizen one question that I was wondering since I got here. "What are you intend to do him?" Aizen smirked as he said: "I think you very well what I would do" he took long pause as I looked at him but he did continued: "I figure cracking him would be fun but if he is cracked by you then I think it's not worth of time" by his words I took it that this welcoming party was their way to crack people's resolve and refuses to join them.

Grimmjow's suddenly coming words: "Ulquiorra?" made even me to notice his odd behavior. He was froze as Aizen suddenly said: "I know you feel empathy towards target like him but for his sake your work needs to be perfect" as he smiled after it I found answer to question I tried to get out off Ulquiorra. "What-" I was cut by Grimmjow who slammed my face to floor his actions was odd too, he noticed what I wanted to say and choose to shut me out instead letting it come out. "Shut it human!" he said it like it was terribly presented request, I heard from Urahara; "Less you know about them the better" Ulquiorra did said something that no one wanted to be there. "Now, now. Grimmjow I don't mind speak your mind Kurosaki" Aizen said but I felt loss of words.

As Ulquiorra spoke out I got calm; "Aizen, stop teasing him" his words didn't really surprised to Aizen. I was feeling nervous because of Ulquiorra's disrespected way of speaking to Aizen and Ichimaru's wicked smirk. Ulquiorra had that pistol if it was intention to start rebelling such a moment, it would be bad since they already were on their toes as if expecting for it. He suddenly said: "One more thing-" even Grimmjow was stunned and let go of me.

* * *

><p>* here I explain why these were there or what they mean = Bake-neco is monster cat whose tails split in two in certain age, Katana = japanese sword they all have one but I really wanted to use it like I would want to use word reiatsu but I use word spiritual pressure instead :P<p>

Sorry I put breaks down too hard that I might seem we are rolling on one spot, Hichigo's adventuring was short for preparing you for up coming. Whatever I'm genius or not leave it as this story is done, since I'm going to repair first chapters **eventually **just didn't have the time for it heh (-_-)D I really wanted to capture readers as I was making such cliffhangers...

**Grimmjow:** There on thing that bothers me! first of this chapters Ichigo opinion I NEVER ASK OR BEG! second these next capters line here this A's and B's

**Uruhida:** Let me see,... Oh that!... That is...

_Uruhida runs away_

**Mayu:** I got work to do!** ~Kuriko give some pick me up 3**


End file.
